Letters from the Sky
by Ziuku
Summary: Alec is a rather introvert, quiet kind of guy who doesn't seek out trouble and who really likes to be left alone. Especially by Magnus Bane, who seems to have taken a rather annoying interest in him and who leaves out no chance to invide his private space. But maybe the saying "teasing is a sign of affection" really is true. AU-Story. Malec
1. Chapter 1 - A normal day

**Hellow~ Okay, so this is kinda a new start. I wasn't sure whether to post this or not but the idea has been swimming in my head for a good year now so ... here I am!**  
 **I hope you enjoy reading this first chapter and I would be very happy about some reviews :333  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

Alec was walking down the empty corridors, making his way to his classroom for his first lesson. It was still early and he was one of the first students to come in.  
Sometimes he liked to come in before everybody else because it made things a little easier and he had time to read a book in silence.  
But this morning had been a little different.

He hadn't been able to sleep properly last night and instead of turning around every fifteen minutes, he decided he could also just use his time and got up.  
By putting his alarm clock next to Jace's, he made sure his best friend wouldn't oversleep and miss the test. Normally, Alec was there himself to throw the blonde bundle out of his sheets, but today he just needed to get out and move his legs.

After going for a jog at an ungodly hour, with the sun barely up, he decided he could use his remaining time even better and take a look at his notes one last time.  
He had barely been able to study the last few days, his mind too occupied, and he didn't want to screw up his grades.  
Alec was a straight-A student and he didn't plan on loosing that, since he wanted to be out of here as soon and as far away as possible — and that meant he had to get into a decent college.

High school just wasn't his thing. He was too shy, too introvert and probably a little too smart to really connect and fill into high school society. His mother always said it would get better in college, so that was the only thing he could look forward too.  
Because here in school he was just ‚the emo', always dressed in worn out, black clothes and he barely talked to anyone - besides his friends, of course.  
Or he was ‚Jace's best friend', because it was obviously the only thing by which he could be remembered since Jace was a typical high-school sweetheart and he was simply … well, Alec.  
To be honest, he didn't really care that much about it and so he didn't see the need to put any effort into this - especially, since he knew it wouldn't change anything.

Jace was different in this matter. He liked his reputation, his status. He liked being the golden boy of the school who everyone wanted to be friends with. He never said so and just waved it off but Alec knew he wouldn't like to give this up so easily.  
And also Jace never understood why Alec didn't care about any of this stuff. He actually had tried to get Alec to be a little more outgoing and gather new friends and be a ‚cool kid'. But after weeks he had to admit that it was futile wanting to change Alec and he just accepted him the way he was - which Alec was quite thankful for.

And Isabelle was different in this matter as well. This was probably the thing that was the most curious to people, because Isabelle was his sister.  
Isabelle was not as much a sweetheart as a kick-ass-woman.  
She didn't like being told what to do or what to wear or how to behave or what to say. She did whatever she liked, whenever she liked.  
Alec was a little jealous of Isabelle's self-esteem and sometimes he wished he could have just a tiny bit of it.  
If someone offended her, she had no problem in kicking that someone's ass - literally.  
Boys mostly loved or feared her - and often it was a mixing of both. But Isabelle chewed her boyfriends up and spit them out like chewing gum. And mostly she walked over them like it was chewing gum as well.  
And adding up to that, she knew she was beautiful as hell. And she had no problem using that.

But he, he was Alec. Just Alec. No bad-ass-character, no sweetheart.  
And he didn't really care as long as he had Jace and Isabelle by his side. They were the most important people to him and he was really glad to have them.

Alec was being ripped out of his thoughts when someone grabbed his shirt, yanked him back and slammed him harshly against the wall. The black-haired boy let out a surprised gasp, his eyes shut tightly.

„Good morning, Alexander." A voice purred into his ear.

Right. And then there was that.  
Alec opened his eyes, seeing familiar spiked hair with here and there a touch of glitter.  
A soft cheek was pressed against his own, much less noticeable than the hard body that was pressed against his own and made sure he was trapped against the wall.  
Alec flinched and gasped out of surprise when a wet tongue licked along his ear shell.

„I said: Good. Morning." The voice whispered again, this time a slightly dangerous undertone in it.

„Magnus. What do you want!?" Alec tried to snap, but his voice came out more in a pant than an angry growl — and he hated himself for it.

The boy against him chuckled and leaned back slightly, never breaking the body-contact between them. He leaned his forehead against Alec's and those glossy lips split into a wide smirk.

„I was looking for you, darling. I haven't seen you around in a while." It was, again, just a whisper and Alec refused to let himself shudder.

„Well, I was around as always." Alec answered, stiffly. „I was just trying to avoid you."  
Alec dared to lift his eyes and found himself staring into mesmerizing, golden-green ones. No matter how big the asshole, Alec thought, he couldn't deny that he loved those eyes. They were probably the most beautiful ones he had ever seen — apart from some golden ones, of course - but it didn't really help the situation.

The hard body pressed against his own even more and Alec pressed his eyes and lips together in order to not make a sound, turning his head away.  
Why did his morning have to start out like this? Wasn't it enough that he didn't sleep and therefore was tired as hell, but now he got harassed in the school corridor? Again!?

„Don't be so mean, _Alexander_." Magnus purred into his ear. How did he always manage to drag out his name like this and make him shudder? Alec hated his full name and yet it got a completely different meaning when Magnus said it.

He didn't want to give Magnus any more satisfaction from this. He didn't want to give him any signs that would encourage him to continue this — although he would, probably, no matter what he did or didn't do. Alec definitely didn't enjoy this, but he send out all the wrong messages to say so.  
And he could tell that Magnus loved this. He loved to see him so helpless. He loved to see him shudder and gasp. And he definitely loved to see him so damn humiliated.  
Alec bit his lip. He wanted to shout and scream and kick, knowing at the same time that it was futile. Magnus was way too strong for him — and they both knew it.

„Just leave me alone." Alec muttered then, opening his eyes slightly, but not looking at Magnus.

And Magnus just chuckled again, pressing a sticky, long kiss — probably cherry lip-gloss — against his cheek.

„Never, my dear Alexander," His hands stroking over Alec's hips and the boy tensed. „Never."

And then suddenly the body vanished, just as quick as it had come, and Alec noticed some faint laughter and steps, announcing students that might just walk around the corner any second.  
He looked after Magnus, who was already walking down the corridor with swinging hips, gracefully as always, and waving. „See you in class, Alexander."

Alec let out a breath and leaned back against the wall, allowing his tense muscles to relax.  
Maybe a little too much because he slopped down onto the floor as his knees gave out underneath him.  
The black-haired boy pressed his lips together and closed his eyes as he hit his head against the wall behind him.

„Fuck." he muttered.

This was not gonna be a good day.

* * *

 **So this is it! First chapter finished!  
Did you like it? I really hope you do  
If you wanna read more, please leave a review? :3  
**


	2. Chapter 2 - Closing In

**Hellow again :) Oh my god, I really can't believe how many reviews and favorites I got ^u^ I am so HAPPY!  
** **Thank you so much for that :333333** **You guys are amazing!**

 **I am a little late with this chapter, so sorry for that I re-read it quite a few times so I do hope you like it again :)**

 **PS: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea - sadly ;_;**

 **Without further blabbering, here we go:**

* * *

„I totally failed that!" The boy sighed deeply, stretching his arms. „Like - totally! If I get through that, it's pure luck. Fuck that was bad …"

„I am sure you did fine, Jace." Alec said calmly, smiling at his friend. „You always manage to pull through somehow!" He grabbed his stuff and put it into his bag.  
Jace snorted and leaned against the table.  
„No, not always. There are subjects I'm close to failing every year." He explained, sighing dramatically.  
„Yes," Alec nodded. „and every year I put in extra hours to save your bony ass!"  
He shouldered his bag and cocked his head, waiting for Jace to move.  
„Hey, my ass is not bony! My ass is perfect, thank you very much." Jace said grinning and kicked off the table, making his way to the door. „But yes, you do save me. Oh~ my brave and shiny knight!" The golden boy got down on one knee, grabbing Alec's hand.  
Alec rolled his eyes and blushed a bit, slapping Jace across his head. „Get up." He muttered, looking around nervously.  
His friend chuckled and did as he was told, shrugging.  
„Don't be such a chicken, Alec. Besides, you still haven't answered my question."

„What question?" Alec asked, trying to act normal as they walked down the corridor.  
„Why the hell you came late to class! You got out of bed before me! And you even went for a jog - yes, Alec, I saw your dirty sports-clothes in the bathroom." Jace explained quickly when he saw Alec's surprised look. „So please do elaborate how you managed to be late for class, looking like someone scared the shit out of you! You're never late." He stated matter-of-factly.  
Alec sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes.  
„Nothing happened, Jace!"  
„Mhm. Yeah sure. You know, you've been acting real weird lately." Jace said as they turned the corner.  
Alec pressed his lips together. „I have no idea what you're talking about, Jace. I'm acting perfectly normal!" At least he hoped so, he really didn't wanna have to explain his situation to Jace.  
Because then he would have a hell of a lot more to explain and nope, he liked to keep his secrets to himself.  
„Something's off, Alec, don't think we wouldn't notice." Jace said as he stopped in front of his locker and opened it, putting some books inside.  
Alec winced. „What do you mean ‚we'?" he asked then, carefully.

„Well what do you think he means?!" Alec heard a familiar voice.  
He felt a smack across his head as Isabelle stopped beside him. „Don't think we're stupid just because we're not getting your A-grades, dear brother." she said then.  
Alec pressed his lips together, close to pouting. „I am not hiding or avoiding anything, alright?!" he snapped slightly.  
He really didn't wanna discuss this any further. He hated these discussions.  
And he was pretty sure he could handle … whatever this was, on his own.  
Jace and Isabelle exchanged some looks.  
„Yeah, sure." Was the answer of both of them.  
Alec rolled his eyes. „You two really are …"  
„Perfect?"  
„Amazing?"  
„The best people you can hope for?" Isabelle and Jace teased him.  
„Exhausting." Alec finished for them and opened his own locker. „You two are exhausting and you're getting on my nerves."

Isabelle placed her hands on his shoulder.  
„Oh dear brother, I had no idea it was that time of the month for you boys. I am so sorry for teasing you, do you want me to hug you and bring you some chocolate?" she teased, sounding dramatic.  
Alec shrugged her off, annoyed.  
„Izzy…"  
„Yes, dear brother? Is there something you wanna tell us?"  
Alec turned around to her. „No, there's not. Now can you please just drop it? I am fine!"  
Isabelle put her hands on her hips, looking at Jace.  
„He went out for a jog this morning and was late for class." The blonde boy explained, shrugging.  
Isabelle made a face. „You never jog in the morning." She stated.

Alec sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes. Fuck ...  
He closed his locker loudly and turned around to her. „I jog, sometimes, without telling you." He pressed his lips together.  
Isabelle looked at him with something in between being pissed and being worried.  
„I have classes." Alec said then and passed those two, making his way.  
He was sure he could feel the looks of both of them on his back but he tried to ignore it until he rounded the next corner.

* * *

Alec barely listened to anything the teacher said in the next lesson. He just stared out of the window for most of the time. Seriously, he had more important things to think about than solving equations.  
Like, what to do about his stupid, crazy stalker.  
He would see him sooner or later in the next lesson, because that was chemistry and they had chemistry together. Great, right?  
And he knew Magnus well enough that he couldn't run from him forever. He would find a way to corner him again, that was Magnus's speciality as it seemed.  
Alec sighed deeply and buried his face in his hands on his desk.  
„Is my lesson too boring for you, Lightwood?" a loud voice asked.  
Alec's head snapped back up as his teacher was looking at him and apparently, so was the rest of the class.  
He gulped. „N-No sir, I'm sorry, I just-"  
„Well maybe you'd like some time to clear your head?" his teacher asked, pointing at the door. Alec could've cursed. „No sir, really, I'm-!"  
„Get out of my class, Lightwood." His teacher said calmly, turning back to the black board. „And try not to fall asleep in my next lesson."  
Alec really wanted to hit the desk with his head now. He sighed deeply and grabbed his stuff, putting it into his bag and leaving the room, quietly.  
Just~ perfect. This really was NOT his day.  
He closed the door of the classroom and leaned against the wall beside it, sliding down to the ground for the second time of the day.  
Why the fuck was this day so shitty?

„Bad day?"  
Alec flinched.  
Seriously … SERIOUSLY?!  
He looked up, seeing a smirking Magnus right before him.  
This was a joke, right? A bad, bad joke?  
Two times in one day? What the hell did he do to deserve this?! He groaned and picked himself up from the ground, quickly making his way without answering Magnus.  
But he heard footsteps behind him quickly enough.  
„Trying to run away from me, darling?" The taller boy teased.  
Alec gritted his teeth, trying not to say something he might regret.  
But quickly enough long, slender fingers grabbed his wrist and stopped him.  
Alec really had to hold back from turning around and punching the taller boy.  
But he did turn around, trying to look annoyed.  
„Yes, Magnus. If you don't know what that means: It means I don't wanna talk to you." Alec explained calmly, pulling at his arm.  
But Magnus's grip on his wrist was tightening.  
„Oh darling, I didn't know you had something like a backbone." He grinned widely and pulled Alec closer. „I do like a little backtalk."  
Alec gritted his teeth. „Why are you doing this? Are you somehow getting off on this?!"  
Magnus's grin widened. „Oh and now you're already talking about getting off? You really do surprise me right now, Alexander."  
„Stop calling me that!" Alec protested angrily.  
Magnus lifted an eyebrow. „What, ‚Alexander'? I thought that was your name?" He cocked his head and leaned down.  
Alec tried to lean backwards and get more distance again.  
„Nobody calls me that." He said, a little too quietly.  
„But I like it~" Magnus smirked. And when he closed in this time, he started to seem a lot taller again and Alec felt immediately intimidated.  
Just~ what he needed.

The smaller boy pressed his lips together even more tightly, his mouth a slim line now.  
He hated this and he hated that there was nobody around. Why was there nobody around when he needed someone? Every time he wanted to be alone, the halls were swarming with students and now there wasn't a single soul close by.  
Magnus's face was way too close and he shifted slightly, bringing his mouth next to Alec's ear like this morning.  
„Not so loud right now, are you?" he asked quietly.  
Alec didn't know what to do. He always knew what to do - at least a little bit. But right now he felt like a trapped animal and all he wanted to do was get away!  
„Please," he said then, trembling slightly and gulped. „just leave me alone."  
Magnus leaned back up, smirking down on him — why the fuck was this guy so slender and tall? It wasn't like he was a small person in general but Magnus just always seemed to be towering above him.  
„My dear Alexander, that would be boring indeed." Magnus grinned. „You just seem a little … tense." And he shrugged slightly. „I could help you with that."  
„No thank you!" Alec snapped immediately. „And I am not tense!"  
Magnus grinned widely. „Oh but you are~ Trying to stay in the closet is rather exhausting after all."

Alec froze, his face draining from all color. He stared at the taller boy, not able to move.  
„I-I don't know w-what-!" Alec stammered but Magnus put a finger on his lips and he flinched.  
„Oh please Alexander, don't try to deny it. You may fool your stupid little golden boy, but not me." Magnus grinned widely. „You have such a cute crush on your best friend, it's really adorable to watch."  
Alec couldn't believe this. There was no fucking way he could know! How the fuck could he know this? He never told anyone, he never showed anything! He was so deep in the closet he was sure he was part of the wall by now!  
Was this the reason for all this … harassing? Because he was … gay? He barely even allowed himself to say it like this, just … how could Magnus know?  
And why would he harass him because of it?  
Everyone knew Magnus was bi and slept with half the school already, why was he so obsessed with him? Why couldn't he just leave him alone?

Magnus chuckled and ripped Alec out of his thoughts again.  
„Don't think too much about it, sweetheart. Your cute head is already smoking." He grinned widely and put a finger under Alec's chin.  
Without Alec being able to move even a bit, he felt some surprisingly soft lips pressed against his own and his eyes widened.  
Time stopped.  
Why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he stop this, any of this?  
He felt so humiliated, abused and at the same time he felt completely empty.  
He wanted to do something about this so badly! He didn't want this, not at all! No matter how many people found Magnus attractive and wanted to be in his position right now, he definitely wasn't one of them.  
The lips vanished again and some warm fingers stroke his cheek.  
„See you in chemistry, Alexander~" Magnus purred against his lips. „I really am looking forward to it."  
And then he passed him, leaving him standing in the hallway, alone.

* * *

 ***sigh* poor little Alexander, I really feel a little bad for putting him through this.**  
 **So we're at the end of chapter 2 - did you like it? :3333**

 **I really hope you do ^o^ and if you do pleeeease leave a little review, I am squealing like crazy when I get a new notification ;D**

 **See you soooooon! :333**


	3. Chapter 3 - Troublemaker

**Hellow sweet cherrypies ;D**

 **Thank you soooo much for your favs and reviews, it made me reaaaally happy *throws a party* I am so grateful for every one of your comments!  
**

 **I tried to get this chapter done quicker than the last one and it turned out pretty nicely I think. We finally get some stuff moving in this one ;) So I really hope you enjoy :333**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea - still D:**

* * *

Alec took quite long to get moving again and making his way to the next class. He was way too early but he didn't mind the few extra minutes he had to get his head back into order.  
As soon as the classroom emptied from the class before them, he got inside and sat down at his place.  
Fuck …  
He burried his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes.  
Seriously, he needed to do something against this!  
When Magnus entered, Alec flinched, almost fearing he would make a bee-line for him and harass him again.  
But luckily for him, the taller boy didn't even look his way and seemed to not haven taken any interest in him - for now.  
Alec let out a relieved breath. After class he really would need to get out of the room as quick as possible. He didn't wanna give Magnus another possibility to corner him again.  
Luckily chemistry went without any problems. He could concentrate fairly well on the teacher, especially since it took his mind off his stalker.  
But whenever he shot a short glance over to Magnus, he found the taller boy smirking and him and then giving him a wink or a grin.  
Quickly he averted his eyes again, trying to get back onto what the teacher said.  
Chemistry was one of the few subjects where neither Jace nor Isabelle were with him.  
He just hoped he could slip through Magnus's fingers today after class.  
He never bothered him during lunch time and luckily for him, there was sports in the afternoon, so Jace would be with him again.

When the bell ringed, Alec was as quick as possible to stuff everything into his bag and almost jumping out of the classroom.  
When he threw a short look to Magnus, before he was out the door, the taller boy didn't even seem to notice him but was chatting with his dumb, blonde friend Camille. He let out a breath when he was in the corridor. Seriously he could not have taken Magnus another time today. And he really needed to make sure to not let himself be cornered tomorrow again.

Luckily for him, afternoon classes went without an incident and even Jace seemed to have understood that he shouldn't bother him with his stupid questions again - at least for today.  
So they spent the evening in their room, playing some playstation and finishing homework. Or, well, he finished homework, Jace didn't really bother.

* * *

The next day Alec made sure to go to school with Jace, so he wouldn't get any alone-time in the corridor. He looked out for Magnus at any possible moment, being much more scared than the last weeks. But again, Magnus didn't seem to bother, for now.

Morning classes went by quicker than yesterday - lucky him - and he could avoid Magnus in both english literature and biology. He caught him throwing some glances at him every now and then but most of the time, Alec tried to not even look his way.

At lunch time he made his way to the cafeteria, looking around for Jace or Isabelle and found his sister already sitting at a table.  
Alec made his way over and smiled. „Hey." He was seriously relieved to see his sister after yesterday.  
Isabelle had her head propped onto her hand and looked up at him when he spoke. „Did you get laid?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Alec flushed scarlet.  
„W-What?! I-Isabelle!" He looked around nervously.  
Isabelle put down her arm. „Seriously, Alec. Did you?"  
„What the hell makes you say that!" He asked, panicking. „Are you insane?!"  
Isabelle snorted. „Okay, no, you didn't." She leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms.  
Alec let down his bag and sat down next to her. „What the hell was that kind of question?!" he asked.  
Isabelle cocked her head. „Well you were so bitchy yesterday and now you're so relaxed and happy …" She shrugged. „I just assumed."  
Alec was still red in the face. „You seriously are-!"  
„Yeah, yeah, annoying, I get it!" she interrupted him and looked to the serving counter, where a long line was building up.  
Alec followed her look. „Why aren't you getting anything to eat?"  
Isabelle looked shortly at him. „You were such an idiot yesterday, I'm not sure I wanna tell you." she pouted.  
Alec groaned. „Isabelle, please! I really cannot take your bitch-attitude at the moment!" He burried his face in his hands again, massaging his temples.  
He earned a smack across his head for that, again.  
„Says my bitchy-brother!" She stuck her tongue out to him. „So do you wanna know or not?!"  
Alec looked at her and raised an eyebrow. „You're bursting to tell me, so just shoot."  
Isabelle grinned. „Simon is getting me lunch."

Alec leaned up again, looking surprised. „Simon." he repeated.  
His sister nodded.  
„Simon Lewis. The nerd with the glasses? The guy you dumped? … Is getting you lunch?!" Alec asked, slowly.  
Isabelle groaned. „You are the nerd here, Alec! Don't act so superior! And yes, he is getting me lunch."  
„What did you do? Promise him a blowjob?" Jace appeared beside them, grinning widely.  
He earned a death-glare from Isabelle for that. „Just shut up, Jace!"  
The blonde boy set down next to them and watched Simon, just like Alec.  
The brown-haired boy seemed to have some troubles with getting so much stuff on his tray and he was a little clumsy like always.  
„You puked on him, I would've never thought he would be so dumb to get you lunch!" Jace exclaimed and turned back around.  
Isabelle sighed. „You two can be real assholes, you know that, right?" she asked and shook her head. „Just please be nice to him?"  
Alec chuckled slightly. „Says the girl who cheated on him!"  
„I did _not_ cheat on him, for god's sakes!" Isabelle exclaimed angrily.  
„Ahuh. Yeah. Meliorn probably just … slipped onto you." Jace tried to explain and started chuckling.  
Isabelle murmured something into her teeth but set on a smile when Simon made his way over.  
„I dare you to say something." She whispered so quietly that only Jace and Alec could hear it.

Simon was smiling shyly at Isabelle as he made his way over.  
When he was just a few feet away, a red-haired girl arrived beside him and grabbed his arm. „Are you fucking insane?!" she snapped at him.  
Simon looked quite surprised. „I-I uh … I j-just …!" „You just wanted to kiss her little pampered ass again, ahuh, I know!" The girl snapped. „No. Fucking. Way."  
Simon smiled unsure. „R-Really Clary … i-it's not a big deal …"  
Clary lifted her eyebrows. „Oh. It's not?"  
Simon shook his head. „No, we talked and-!"  
„OH!" Clary nodded. „You talked. Now why didn't you say so earlier?" Simon looked a little helpless between Clary and Isabelle. „W-Well I …"  
Clary cocked her head, crossing her arms.  
„I uh …" Simon gulped. „Clary, really, it's alright …" he tried to explain.  
Clary pressed her lips into a very thin line, glaring at her friend. „Yeah. I'm sure."  
She suddenly grabbed the plate with the food and just dumped it on Isabelle, who let out a surprised shriek.  
„Oh you little-!" Isabelle growled and stood up. „That's for cheating on Simon!" Clary snapped at her and grabbed the juice. „Don't you dare-!" And then there was sticky cranberry-juice in Isabelle's face.  
„And that's for being such a bitch!" Clary stated and turned around, grabbing Simon's arm and pulling him along roughly.  
Chuckles were going through the room, while Isabelle stood there, dripping of food and juice.

Alec stared up at his sister, not exactly sure what happened right now.  
„Izzy …" Jace started carefully.  
„Don't. Say. A word." Isabelle growled, still glaring after Clary. „That little bitch is gonna pay for that! Who does she think she is?!" She grabbed a tissue out of her bag and cleaned off her face.  
Jace made a face and looked at Alec for support.  
„W-Well … you know …" Alec started and Isabelle looked at her brother. „She uh … she did have a point?" He tried.  
Jace slapped his hand against his forehead. „Alec …" he whined.  
Alec gulped and realized that that had probably been pretty stupid, especially after seeing the look on his sister's face darken.  
„I-I-I m-mean …" he stuttered.  
Isabelle shoved her chair back and grabbed her bag. „Stupid boys…" she muttered and made her way.  
Alec looked after her, gulping.  
„That uh … went badly?"  
„Went badly?!" Jace asked, looking up behind his hand again. „Alec how can it be that you're such a genius but really suck at this whole social-conversation-thing?!"  
Alec shrugged. „Dunnow … I just … do."  
„Yeah no kidding, sherlock." Jace said, shaking his head. He pressed his lips together. „Well, I never saw Fray so angry."  
„What?" Alec asked confused. „Clary Fray? The little red devil who just dumped food onto your sister?"  
Alec blinked. „Ah, yeah. I mean … I know. I just … how do you know her?"  
Jace shrugged and got up. „I have my ways? I'm gonna get something to eat, do you want something too?"  
Alec looked a little confused but then nodded. „Uh y-yeah … just bring me some fries?"  
Jace grinned. „Sure thing, mate. I'll be right back." And he made his way.

„Well, that was quite a scene."  
Alec pressed his lips together. This. Could NOT. Be True!  
He turned around. „Do you ever get a hint?!" he asked, pissed off.  
„What hint?" Magnus grinned at him.  
„The one where I told you to leave me alone?!" Alec snapped. „Seriously, you're a fucking creep!"  
Magnus smirked and leaned over the table a bit. „We really gotta train on your use of the vocabulary ‚fucking' in my presence, my dear."  
And there it was, Alec flushed. „I-In your dreams, Magnus!" he snapped.  
Magnus laughed. „Oh boy, indeed."  
Alec could've hit himself. He really needed to find sentences Magnus couldn't turn around. This was getting out of hand.  
„What. The hell. Do you want?!" he asked, growling.  
Magnus grinned. „Just saw what happened with Clary and your sister. That seemed kinda bad." he nodded. „And what might it be to you?" Alec asked, annoyed.  
„Oh well, I just hope they won't kill each other this weekend." Magnus explained, shrugging.  
Alec blinked confused. „This weekend?"  
Magnus looked at him like he was stupid. „Duh, Maureen's party?"  
Alec still didn't get it. „What party?"  
The tall boy stared at him for a few seconds. „Okay now you're just messing with me, right?"  
„No?! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Alec defended himself. He looked over his shoulder. Fuck, where was Jace?  
He heard Magnus sigh and looked back at him. „Seriously, Alexander. It's just tradition that Maureen throws the biggest parties in town, but don't mind that." He flipped a hand at him, like some girl.  
Alec raised an eyebrow. „Let me guess: You're going." he said then, nonchalantly.  
Magnus chuckled. „Of course I am? Like I'd be missing out on a party."  
The smaller boy smiled. „Great. So I'm not."  
Now Magnus chuckled again. „Oh my cute little Alexander." „Stop. That." Alec growled. „Of course you'll be going." Magnus smiled sweetly at him. „Yeah. Sure. Why the fuck should I?" Alec was really annoyed by this. As if he'd be going to some stupid party.  
„Again with the fucking … Well because you're little blondie is going?" Magnus suggested. „And I believe … where he goes, you mostly go. Even on parties. And even just for keeping an eye on him."  
Alec snorted. „Definitely not this time?!"  
Magnus grinned. „I'll be looking forward to seeing you, Alexander." And with that, he made his way.  
Alec glared after him, wanting to shout.

But he only flinched when Jace suddenly sat down beside him. „What the hell did Bane want?" Jace asked and handed Alec some fries.  
The blue-eyed boy just shrugged. „Talked to me about some stupid party this weekend." He took a bite of his fries.  
Jace's face lit up. „Oh yeah, Maureen's party is coming up! I really am looking forward to that!" he nodded and started eating his pizza.  
Alec just shook his head. „And who the hell is Maureen?"  
Jace looked at him and stopped chewing. Okay, what the hell was it with everyone looking at him like he was stupid for asking about this?!  
„Maureen? You know the girl with the big mansion and the huge parties where you and I get wasted?" Jace asked.  
Alec shook his head. „I almost never get wasted."  
Jace snorted. „Ahuh, yeah sure Alec. I think I know different stories on that subject!"  
Alec murmured. „Okay maybe sometimes … so uh … why do we have to go?"  
His best friend grinned. „Because there's a girl I wanna meet? And because it's gonna be awesome?" he suggested.  
Alec groaned and rolled his eyes. „There is always some girl you wanna meet, Jace! That's not really a reason!"  
„Well, there is also no reason not to go? And because I asked you like three weeks ago and you said yes!" the blondie whined.  
Oh boy … „I did?" Alec asked carefully.  
Jace sighed deeply. „Yes! You promised me Alec, so you won't wiggle your way out of this one! You really need to get out more!"  
Alec sighed. This was just … perfect. And yes, if Isabelle AND Clary were gonna be there, he really should be going to make sure his sister wouldn't kill the little red-head. And to have an eye on Jace. … And because he obviously promised it.  
He just really, really, REALLY needed a plan to face Magnus on this one and he had no clue how to even begin with that.

* * *

 **Let's get that party starteeeeed.**

 **Well, Alec doesn't really seem to get out of this situation any more :D**  
 **And Isabelle's situation doesn't seem too easy as well ;D**

 **I hope you liked and if you did, pleeeease leave a review :3333**

 **Thank you so much!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Let's get this party started

**Hello bubbles!**

 **I am so sorry for this late update, I had a BIG test coming up and my mind was ... shut.**  
 **But finally I found the time to write this chapter - it's finally a little longer than the other ones ;)**

 **Thank you SOOOOO much for the reviews and fav, I am so happy!**

 **Guest 1: Thank you so much, I'm happy you enjoyed it! :333**

 **Guest 2: Yeah, it's kinda difficult to always be so mean to Alec X'D I write things and then I have to rewrite them because they're too ... nice x''''D**

 **Guest 3: Thank Youuuuu :)))) I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Guest 4: I am sorry for the late update, I hope the chapter makes up for the waiting ;D**

 **Disclaimer: Still own nothing ;_; *sob***

* * *

„Izzy! I'm not wearing that!" Alec called out of the bathroom. „Yes you are~" Izzy called back.  
She winked at Jace, who just grinned back.  
Yup, if Izzy had a project in mind, she would definitely not abandon it.  
And tonight, her project was called ‚Getting Alec dressed up properly'  
„I don't see why you two always have such problems with my clothes!" Alec complained. „They are not that bad!"  
He heard a loud snort from Izzy. „Yeah, well, I think the world and I would disagree!" she just retorted and crossed her arms.  
Seriously, how could anyone ever wear the things Alec did.

„Too bad that I don't give a damn about what the world thinks, Izzy!" Alec called, looking at the stuff his sister had left him with in the bathroom. Seriously, she had just sneaked in while he showered and took all his clothes, replacing them with the ones she saw fit.  
He hadn't even known that Izzy had been in the room and as he heard Jace's snicker, he was pretty sure that the both of them had been plotting against him - again.  
„Whose are these, anyway?" Alec dared to ask. Because he was pretty sure he didn't have anything like this in his closet.  
And the last time Izzy had tried to take him shopping, he had fled the scene when she hadn't been looking. Seriously, his sister was taking things a little too overboard sometimes.  
„Does it matter?" Izzy called back.  
„Yes?!" Alec insisted.  
„They are mine!" Jace called through the door and Alec let the pants drop as if they had caught on fire.  
„I am NOT wearing that!" he bursted, almost shouting.  
Jace lifted an eyebrow. „Hey, I always look perfect." he retorted.  
Alec bit his lip. Yeah, he knew that. That wasn't the point.  
„Besides~" Jace drew out, leaning against the bathroom door. „They reaaally smell good." Alec could practically see the smirk on his face through the door and glanced up to the ceiling, as if help would come from there.  
„I know." he muttered under his breath and shook his head.  
He sighed and sat down on the cold floor tiles, leaning against the wall.  
„Come on~ Alec, don't be such a baby! I don't wanna be late just because you're such a stuck-up idiot!" Isabelle whined. „Just put on the damn clothes, I promise you'll look good!"  
Alec murmured, looking at the pile of clothes on the floor.  
Well, there weren't really a lot of options for him:  
One, he could wear the clothes and end this stupid masquerade.  
Two, he could continue sitting on the bathroom floor until they finally left.  
Or three, he could continue sitting on the bathroom floor and wait for Isabelle to break in the goddamn door with her high-heels - yes. she'd done that before.  
Not really with her high-heels, she said they were too precious for that, but yeah, she was that kind of girl.  
And probably option two wasn't really an option because it would definitely end in the third option. As if Isabelle would let him off the hook that easily.

Groaning, he picked himself up from the floor and dropped the towel around his waist, starting to get dressed.  
„Thanks for the fact that I can at least wear my own underwear!" Alec called.  
Isabelle made a face. „Yeah, well. At least you have black underwear. You don't wanna know what I found in Jace's drawer!" she said, sounding slightly distressed.  
„Oh I bet I do …" Alec mumbled as he pulled on the dark blue jeans.  
Damnit, they were slim!  
Why would anyone wear these?  
He put on the black shirt and buttoned it closed before he opened the bathroom door.  
Isabelle and Jace had been leaning on either side of the door-frame and took some steps back when he got out of bathroom.  
His sister almost immediately rolled her eyes and stepped close, opening the first few buttons, pulling the collar apart slightly.  
„These things are NOT meant to be closed up all the way! Jesus, Alec, you're not going to a family-dinner!"  
Alec cringed and immediately tried to close them again. „I am NOT walking around with half my chest exposed!"  
He earned a slap on his fingers for that from his sister. „Your goddamn chest is perfectly fine and it's NOT exposed! You look good!"  
Alec murmured and continued closing the buttons again.  
Isabelle rolled her eyes and made her way over to her purse, rummaging around in it until she found what she had been looking for. „Jace, would you mind?" she asked as she turned around, some nail-scissors in her hand.  
Alec's eyes widened but Jace had already grabbed his arms, holding them behind his back. „H-Hey!" The black-haired boy protested, trying to get loose. But yeah, who was he kidding, it was Jace.  
Izzy walked over to him, the scissors dangerously snapping open and close in her fingers. „W-What the fuck are you doing Izzy?" Alec squirmed.  
His sister chuckled and grabbed the upper buttons, simply cutting them off.  
„Sorry Jace." she just muttered as she continued her way.  
Jace just shrugged. „Don't really need them anyway. Like you said, nobody uses them."  
Alec winced when all the upper buttons were removed and Isabelle pulled out the loose strings. „There you go." she said, fixing the collar once more. „And leave your hands off of it!"  
She stored the scissors away again and Jace released Alec's arms.  
The dark-haired boy rubbed his wrists. „You two are terrorists." he muttered. „Emotional-Psycho-Terrorists!"  
As if it could be any other way, those two gave themselves high-fives.

Approximately half an hour later - after Isabelle had messed with his hair to give him the (according to her) ‚just-out-of-bed'-look, which looked practically exactly the same as before, just with a little more gel and hairspray in it - they finally left the boys room to make their way.  
Isabelle had squeezed her body in a skin-tight black dress with a silver zipper to reveal her cleavage a bit more, if she would ever need it and ridiculously high black heels (how she managed to walk in them the way she did, Alec had no idea).  
„Ready boys?" she grinned, holding her right hand out, her silver snake bracelet decorating her wrist. Alec just looked at her confused while Jace took her hand gracefully and put it over his left arm.  
„Of course." the blonde boy smiled and they started walking down the corridor.  
Alec rolled his eyes and followed them. „So how are we getting to Maureen?" he asked.  
Isabelle shrugged. „We walk of course. It's not that far away, I guess about 10 to 15 minutes."  
„And you are also planning on walking back home tonight?" he asked surprised, glancing at her shoes.  
His sister grinned. „No?"  
Alec lifted an eyebrow. „For some things, you are just too young and innocent, Alec." Jace explained calmly.  
„I am the oldest!" Alec protested immediately.  
„Yeah~ sometimes I'm not so sure about that." Isabelle nodded as they left the building.

Music was booming loudly, people were chattering and laughing, dancing and making out.  
There weren't really any houses in the direct neighborhood, so they were pretty save from police.  
Now that Alec was here, he remembered this house vaguely. Yes, it was immense and had a huge garden in the back. He just still couldn't put a face to the name ‚Maureen'.  
And also, the second he set foot into that house, his alarm sensors were on high.  
He knew Magnus was supposed to be here somewhere and he would really like to avoid him.

„So." Isabelle stated, putting her hands on her hips. „Now this is what I'd like to call a party."  
Jace smirked. „Well Maureen sure does know how to use the time her parents are out of town."  
„How can she afford this?" Was the only thing Alec asked.  
Jace and Isabelle rolled their eyes on him. „Seriously Alec? That's your first question?" his sister asked. „Dear god I forgot how boring you can be on parties."  
Alec nodded. „Right you are, so maybe I can just go again?"  
Immediately Jace grabbed his arm. „You promised! You're not going anywhere!" he protested.  
Alec sighed deeply. Yeah, there still was that.  
Isabelle huffed. „I'm gonna need some drinks! Let's find the kitchen!"  
Jace didn't answer, he just pulled Alec along, who stumbled after them.  
The music was so loud, his whole chest was vibrating. He had to admit, he somehow liked that feeling but still he felt rather unsafe right now. This was simply not his territory.  
And all his knowledge couldn't help him out here.  
He looked around, trying to search for people he knew. Maybe even just Simon would be all right because no matter what, he could not imagine for Simon to be an outgoing guy like Jace or Isabelle.  
He probably just stuck along whenever Isabelle dragged him to a party, trying to impress her.  
But Isabelle was impressed by practically everything as soon as she had enough drinks.  
She would've probably even found his blabbering about mathematics interesting with enough Tequila in her system.

Alec was ripped out of his thoughts when Isabelle put a cup in his hand.  
„Bottoms up, dear brother." she said, pushing the cup upwards to his mouth.  
Alec took a small sip and made a face, irritated by how sweet this was. „What the hell is that?!" he asked.  
Isabelle shrugged, pouring herself something out of the big bowl.  
„It's red, it's sweet, it has alcohol in it - what do I care?" she took a big sip.  
„Izzy!" Alec protested.  
„I said bottoms up, Alec." Isabelle said, taking another sip. „If I finish this before you do, I'm gonna pull my zipper down 3 inches!" she dared him and started drinking.  
Alec's eyes went wide. Oh hell no!  
He quickly gulped down the … whatever this was, making a face until it was empty. „Ew that was disgusting!" he exclaimed.  
Isabelle chuckled. „Well, you won. My zipper will stay up for at least a little while longer." she grinned.  
Alec pouted. „This is not fair!"  
„Hey, I never said you'd have to protect my cleavage. That's on you!" she pointed out and put her cup down.  
Jace came back from the fridge, handing each of them a beer and hold a bottle of Tequila up. „Look what I found~"  
Isabelle beamed. „Oh my god!"  
Alec instead, looked rather worried. „You can't just take that, Jace!" he protested.  
His best friend grinned. „Watch me!" He said and turned around. „TEQUILA!" he shouted through the room and everyone cheered. 

* * *

Leaning against the wall for some help, Alec hold a hand to his head.  
Oh dear god … why did he always let Jace talk him into more drinking?  
Well … he knew why but … it was stupid! And now his blonde friend was nowhere to be found!  
He cursed slightly. „Damnit Jace …" Probably he found himself another girl he just had to impress with his flawless flirting-skills. Alec rolled his eyes at that - and immediately found it to be a fucking bad idea.  
He groaned slightly and closed his eyes for a second to focus.  
Nope, not a good idea either.  
His next look around was for Isabelle and to his surprise, he thought he saw a flash of her, dragging Simon behind her. Narrowing his eyes, he made an attempt to follow her.  
If Simon was here, Clary was near by - and THAT could be a disaster!  
„Izzy!" he called as he squeezed his way through people.  
But well Izzy wouldn't have been Izzy if she would've listened to him.  
„Izzy!" Alec called again. „Excuse me … sorry, coming through … sorry …" He apologized along the way, trying to catch up to his sister.  
But the next time he looked up, she was gone - and so was Simon.  
He cursed again. „Damnit!" Why was it that everyone was always bailing on him at parties?

Being pretty sure that he wouldn't find his way back home alone right now, he tried to look for some quiet place.  
Maybe he just needed to sit down and eat something and let time work on his brain.  
Those last shots had been a bad idea.  
He stumbled along some corridor, trying to figure out which doors were safe to open and which weren't.  
He opened a door, which he hoped was the bathroom, and found someone crashing into his body.  
Something wet spilled over his shirt and then there was a giggle.  
He looked down on a small girl with brown curly hair, clearly drunk. „Oops~ so sorry." she grinned up at him and blinked. „Alec!" she cried then and threw her hands up. „I had no idea you're already here~ when did you arrive~?" she asked, slurring.  
Her hands touched his chest and Alec winced. He hated this.  
„Uhm …" he started. „You are?"  
The girl pouted and took a step back, waving a hand at him. „That is so rude, Alec! How can you come to a party and NOT know it's owner~" she slurred, taking another sip out of her cup - only to find it empty. Of course, it was spilled all over Alec's shirt.  
„Maureen?" he asked then, confused.  
„You DO remember me!" she laughed and stumbled slightly. Alec quickly reacted, grabbing her arm. „Whoops~" was her only answer to that. „Sorry darling, can't stay to talk. I reaaally~ need a new drink." She turned her cup upside down to show him it was empty. „I … don't think that's a good idea~" he said, nodding.  
She giggled. „Oh don't be absurd!" She pulled free, dancing her way through the crowd and was gone the next second.  
Alec blinked after her and then down on his shirt. „Great …"  
Gladly, the room where Maureen had stumbled out really turned out to be the bathroom, so he quickly went inside and closed the door.  
Making his way over to the cupboards, he tried to find a blow-dryer or something to get his shirt dry again.  
„Why is this always happening to me?" he whined.  
And he still found his vision to be blurry quite a bit - just how much did Jace give him to drink?  
It just didn't seem to get any better!

The door opened again and Alec turned around.  
„Oh dear …" Magnus grinned at him. „We always do seem to run into each other, huh?"  
Alec froze, staring at the guy and the fact that he was standing exactly in front of the only exit in this whole fucking room.  
„Are you stalking me?!" he blurted out. „Do you have a tracking device in my phone or something~?" And yup, he was still slurring.  
Magnus chuckled. „Well~ I wish I would but obviously I don't need that. We are magically attracted to one another~" he grinned widely at him and closed the door.  
„Don't do that!" Alec dared him.  
„What again, darling?" Magnus teased.  
Alec flushed brightly again. „Calling me darling and closing the door!"  
To his horror, Magnus locked it as his next move. „My dear Alexander … just how much did you have to drink?" he asked, starting to make his way over.  
Alec crashed backwards against the wall in his first instinct, making Magnus stop in surprise.  
„Just stay. The fuck. Away from me!" Alec dared, holding out his finger as if to lecture the taller boy.  
Seriously, how could they bump into each other all the time? He had to be stalking him, right?  
He glanced to his left, seeing a window and seriously started to think whether he could use this as an escape.  
But his head snapped back at Magnus when the guy grabbed his outstretched hand.  
And damnit, his fingers were really warm and … soft … wait. What?!  
The black-haired boy furiously shook his head to get that thought of his mind. What the fuck was wrong with him?!  
He ripped his hand free, pulling it back to his body. „Stop that!" he snapped.  
Magnus chuckled. „Dear lord what happened to you?" He cocked his head. „Are you afraid of me, Alexander Lightwood?" A smirk tugged at his mouth, turning it into quite the creepy grin.  
Alec gritted his teeth. „No!" he protested. „I don't need to be afraid of you, you're just a creepy, pathetic …. creep!" he snapped, realizing that his speech was obviously quite affected.  
Magnus chuckled again - damn this guy - and stepped closer again, making Alec flinch slightly.  
Fuck this! He needed to get out of here!  
Magnus looked down at him, lifting an eyebrow. „Your shirt is wet." he noted.  
„Yeah." Alec grumbled. „Maureen spilled her drink over me." he explained.  
Magnus just chuckled and turned, kneeling down to open a cupboard under the sink. „That girl is so drunk all the time." he just mumbled, searching through the cupboard.  
Alec was confused. „What are you doing?" he asked then.  
Magnus stood up again, holding up the blow-dryer. „Getting something for you to dry your shirt?" he suggested then and plugged the thing in. „Shirt off." he said then.  
Alec blushed furiously. „What?! No! Are you insane? Get out!" he protested immediately, holding his arms over his chest as if to protect his shirt.  
The taller boy rolled his eyes at him. „Dear Alexander, if I want to see you naked, I just have to walk into the boys changing room when you have sports."  
Alec was still red. „That still doesn't mean I'm taking my shirt off right now!"  
„Well too bad, because I have the blow-dryer." Magnus said, shrugging his shoulders. „I don't care!" Alec snapped. „Then I'll walk around with a wet shirt."  
Magnus shook his head, chuckling. „You really are a little weird, Alexander."  
The blue-eyed boy snorted. „Yeah right~ says the creepy stalker!"  
Magnus shrugged. „Well. Seems like we're stuck then. I won't move and I'm in front of the door." he grinned, nodding his head at the bathroom door.  
Alec gritted his teeth. This was so beyond okay … he knew Magnus could stop him if he would try to make a run for the door but … he didn't wanna take off his shirt and give Magnus even more reason to … smirk or grin or feel victorious again.  
Well … this was really bad …

* * *

 **Oh oh oh ... well Alec seems to find himself into trouble ... AGAIN, daduuuum**  
 **How will he get out of that mess?** **You'll find out in the next chapter :333**

 **If you liked it, please leave a review :DDD**

 **Lov u alllll ;D see u sooon :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Cut the crap

**Helly my cuties :)**

 **I am a little late again, I am very sorry about that I had to kinda rewrite half of the chapter because I was stuck and then threw the whole part-plan away. Now it's finally finished and ready to go up, up ;)**

 **I do hope you enjoy it :33333**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing v_v CC has everything ... except for my idea :'D**

* * *

Alec was still standing in the bathroom, having no idea what to do. He pressed his lips together as Magnus grinned at him, waiting patiently.  
He refused to take off his shirt and Magnus refused to move. Why did that guy always have to corner him like that?! It was so not okay!  
„Can you please just let me go?" Alec asked, still standing pressed up against the wall. He really didn't wanna be any closer to Magnus if he could avoid it.  
Magnus chuckled. „Well, that would be boring, right?" he cocked his head.  
„Boring?!" Alec asked, slightly whining. „What the hell has that to do with it?! Just let me out, just leave me alone!"  
He really didn't want anything else, he couldn't take any of this anymore.

Magnus sighed deeply. „Well I simply can't do that, Alexander." he said patiently, putting down the blow-dryer.  
„Why the hell not?! Just find someone else! There are plenty out there who'd like your attention!" Alec explained, just really wanting to get out of this.  
Magnus smiled. „Yup, but they're not you."  
„Huh?!" was Alec's answer to that. „What kind of stupid answer is that!" he protested.  
Magnus chuckled and started walking towards him, making Alec flinch immediately. „Well, it means~ that I'm not interested in them." He stopped in front of him, looking him up and down.

Alec gulped, pressing himself more against the wall.  
„So. No taking off the shirt, huh?" Magnus said. „Well. I might have a better idea." He leaned towards him, putting his hands right beside Alec's head and closed in.  
The smaller one had no idea what to do with this, this was getting creepier by the second and he still had no chance of busting out of here!  
„W-W-What might that be?!" he asked then. Because until now, Magnus's ‚ideas' had been anything else than good.  
Magnus's smirk widened. „I let you go." he simply said then and Alec blinked in surprise. „Wha-?" „If!" Magnus interrupted him immediately and Alec's heart sunk again. „I get a kiss."

Alec stared at the taller one, not moving an inch.  
He blinked once …. twice … „Excuse me?" he asked then.  
Magnus grinned and leaned up a bit again. „A kiss." he shrugged. „Nothing too bad, right? And dear Alexander, let me tell you~ I am a really, really good kisser."  
Alec blushed right away, gritting his teeth. Was that guy making fun of him?! He couldn't believe it! This was fucking serious to him and Magnus just stumped all over it!  
„Go screw yourself!" he growled. „Who the fuck do you think you are, huh?!"  
Magnus sighed dramatically, shaking his head. „My, my and here I was, giving you an easy way out."  
„Easy way out?!" Alec exploded. „EASY?! You shouldn't even have to give me a way out if you would just STOP stalking me!" Who did this tall, sparkly glitter-pole think he was?! Who in the world was this self-confident and arrogant! Probably Magnus Bane really made the Top 10 list in that department!

Magnus shrugged. „Well, you didn't accept my normal attempts, so I had to get a little harsher to get your attention." he explained calmly, checking on his nails. „So. About that kiss."  
Alec stared at him. „Attempts?" he repeated, not reacting to the last sentence. „What attempts?"  
Magnus lifted an eyebrow at him. „Okay now you're being rude."  
„YOU're being rude!" Alec protested. „Just …. UGH! Get out of my way!" he said then, pushing away from the wall. „Let me out, right. now!"  
Magnus chuckled. „No?"

Alec really had enough. He huffed and moved forward, pushing Magnus back forcefully, making his way to the door.  
But he probably should've known better from his many experiences in the empty hall-ways.  
Magnus had no problem in grabbing his hands and pushing him back against the wall - once again.  
Alec gasped when his back hit the hard material, glaring up at Magnus. „You really like pushing people against walls, huh?!" he snapped.  
„No, just you. You make such cute sounds." Magnus grinned down on him. „So." He said again. „About. That. Kiss."  
„Screw. You!" Was Alec's answer to that. „I kiss who I want to kiss and sorry but you're not on the list!"  
„Oh but I can change that." Magnus grinned at him, moving a little closer - again. „Like I said, I am a really good kisser."  
Alec pressed his lips into a tight line. This had to be a bad joke, he just knew it!  
„Come on~ it's just a kiss! I don't want you to jump into bed with me, right?" Magnus grinned and Alec got a little red again.  
„Why should I?!" Alec asked in return.  
„Oh well … because you can let your shirt on and get out of this bathroom with nothing more than getting a really good new experience." Magnus stated matter-of-factly. „Isn't that great?"

Alec really wondered about that. It would be a really small price to pay to get that creep off his back. „You'll leave me alone." he demanded.  
„Sure." Magnus said, shrugging.  
That made Alec blink in surprise. „Seriously?"  
„Yeah, sure. I'll leave you alone."  
„Just for a kiss?"  
Magnus rolled his eyes. „Why do you think I've been cornering you."  
Alec snorted. „Yeah sure, for a kiss, ahuh. I'll definitely buy that."  
„Well okay it wasn't the only~ reason." Magnus waved a hand.  
Alec cocked his head, watching Magnus for a few seconds. This was … way too easy. Why would he do that? But if it worked … it really was something small. Of course, actually he wouldn't have to give ANYTHING at all to get that creep off of him but … that choice was apparently not available to him.

He sighed deeply. „Fine."  
Magnus seemed genuinely surprised. „Really?!"  
Alec rolled his eyes. „Yes. Fine. Don't make me change my mind."  
Magnus chuckled. „Oh no way, darling!" He moved in quicker than Alec could react and before he noticed it, he had cupped his face and warm, soft lips were pressed against his own.

Alec would've flinched, probably, but this was moving so quickly that he didn't even have a chance to react.  
It didn't feel as bad as he would've thought. Surprisingly Magnus really did know how to kiss, moving his lips against his own in a rather … soft way.  
But he did flinch at the hand that suddenly appeared on his hip, gasping in surprise.  
He should've known better than to give Magnus such an opening, because the taller boy used that chance to let his tongue slip by his lips into his mouth.  
Alec squirmed slightly — this had definitely NOT been part of the deal!  
He moved backwards but Magnus was right there with him, never stopping to break the kiss.  
Well, Alec would've been lying if he would've said it didn't feel good - because it did! But he hated himself so much for even thinking that. And Magnus did have quite the convincing way from stopping him to protest against this.  
The hands that clenched Magnus's shoulder, ready to push him away, did give in a little.  
And Magnus wasn't really … harsh or … hurting him. On the opposite, he was really … gentle? How the hell could that be! God this confused him so much, he had no idea what to think or to do or even how to breathe, really. The kiss felt good and Alec had really missed something like this. And he caught himself starting to kiss back, shyly really, but he did.  
He felt his cheeks flush bright red and his stomach was tightening. He shouldn't be enjoying this, this was way beyond any kind of stupid and wrong! Yet why was he still kissing him back? This was the alcohol, right? He was simply drunk!  
The hand on Magnus's shoulder relaxed completely, resting on the smooth skin that was revealed from beneath the blank tank-top Magnus was wearing.  
Alec didn't do much else but he also didn't fight this and his mind started to shut down as he simply enjoyed this - okay, fuck it - amazing kiss.

So when he was jolted out of the haze by some harsh knocks on the door, he flinched back badly and the imaginary slap in his face was even more brutal. „Come on, hurry up!" came a female voice from outside.  
Alec's eyes widened and he looked back at Magnus, who was only smiling.  
Oh god … oh dear god … what the hell did he just do?!  
He stared at the taller boy in horror, his face still flushed red.  
His hands released Magnus immediately, as if he'd burned himself and he took a step back, meeting the wall once again.

Magnus smiled. „Oh come on, don't look so shocked, you liked it." he grinned at Alec.  
The black-haired boy definitely didn't need to hear this. „Fuck …" he just whispered and shoved Magnus out of the way - who didn't even try to stop him - and moved to the door.  
He unlocked it with shivering hands and ripped it open, staring right into the face of his sister.

„… Alec?!"

Isabelle stared at her brother and then looked behind him, to see Magnus.  
She stared back at Alec, opening her mouth.  
And then closing it again. Okay, she was a little tipsy so she needed some seconds to gather all this. She looked back at Magnus, who was just grinning and narrowed her eyes. Did her brother just open a _locked_ door - how obvious was that?! - and came out with _Magnus_ \- out of all people?!  
She blinked in confusion, opening her mouth again.

Alec was flushing bright scarlet - another point made - and stumbled for words. „I-Isabelle, w-w-what are you doing here?!" he gulped, trying to look casual and failing miserably.  
„Me." she answered. „What am _I_ doing?!" She blinked at her brother. „Dear brother mine, YOU just came out of a _locked bathroom_ with the most obvious gay guy in the whole damn school!" „Hey!" Magnus interrupted, protesting. Isabelle and Alec both looked at him, lifting their eyebrows.  
„Bisexual, please." Magnus smiled sweetly. „Carry on, darling."  
Isabelle scoffed and turned back to Alec. „Anyway, as I was saying-!"  
„This is NOT what it looks like, okay?!" Alec quickly said. „He uh …" He gulped. Well, yes Alec, think before you speak as his mother always told him.  
Isabelle crossed her arms. „Yes, Alec?"

Alec looked at Magnus and back at his sister. How the fuck should he explain this?!  
„I got juice on my shirt." he said then.  
„You got juice on your shirt." repeated Isabelle.  
„Yes! And uh … Magnus … uhm …" Alec could've cursed. He fumbled for words but he was just so bad at improvising.  
Isabelle sighed and shook her head. „By the angel, I always thought you wanted to be discrete about your sexuality."  
Alec choked. „My what?!" he squirmed.  
„Well … you being gay?!" Isabelle suggested and Alec got half a heart attack. „SHHHHHH!" he clasped a hand over Isabelle's mouth, glancing around. „Are you mad?!" he whispered.  
Isabelle protested, pulling the hand from her mouth. „Oh please, Alec, nobody cares! It's not a goddamn problem! Look at your boyfriend! He's all glittery and sparkly and everybody goddamn loves him."  
Alec stared at his sister, white as the wall. „My what?!" he squeaked.  
Isabelle rolled her eyes. „Duh, your boyfriend?" she asked, pointing at Magnus, who just grinned.  
Alec stared at Magnus and back at his sister. „Are you crazy?! He's not my boyfriend! He's a stalker! I am not gay!" he blurted.  
Isabelle snickered. „Sure, and I am a princess." She shook her head. „Alec it's all right, I don't mind. He's cute."  
„Thanks." Magnus grinned and Alec spun around.  
„Don't say thank you, tell her the truth!" he protested.  
„The truth?" Magnus asked and made his way over, laying an arm around Alec, who froze up. „Oh but darling, we don't have to lie anymore~"

Alec really wanted to vanish, right then and there. He shrugged Magnus's arm off, taking some steps away from him. „Stop that!" he snapped. „You're not my boyfriend! We're not together! I hate you!" he pointed at the taller boy, fuming.  
Isabelle sighed deeply. „Okay, yes, whatever. Just … be careful."  
Alec blinked. „Careful?! I AM being careful but he's stalking me!"  
Isabelle groaned. „Okay, fine! Play your stupid role-play, but can I please just use the damn toilet!" she snapped.  
Alec stared at his sister. This was a bad dream, right? „What …?" he asked, being completely worn out.  
„Toilet." Isabelle repeated. „You've been blocking the bathroom, remember? And I also need to check on my make-up!"  
Alec still seemed in kind of a shock. „Your … make-up? Why would you-!"  
„Oh for heaven's sake!" Isabelle snapped. She pulled Alec out of the bathroom and pushed Magnus out, too, slamming the door shut.

Alec stood in front of the bathroom door, staring at it.  
And then he looked at Magnus, who was _smirking_ at him - that asshole!  
„YOU!" he growled. „What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"  
„Language, darling." Magnus teased. „What are you talking about, anyway?"  
Alec couldn't believe this. This was a bad dream, right?! How the hell did he end up here?! „THIS!" He shouted. „I am talking about THIS RIGHT NOW!"  
Some people turned around to them, quite surprised by Alec's outburst.  
Magnus chuckled as he looked around and then back at Alec. „You should really calm down, darling. This isn't good for your blood-pressure." he smiled, putting a hand on Alec's shoulder.  
„FUCK MY BLOOD PRESSURE!" Alec hollered, slapping Magnus's hand away. This was his worst nightmare! Why did his sister know he was gay? And the fact that she thought he was in a relationship with this asshole?! This way, way too much!  
Magnus looked worried. „Darling, please, not here, okay? Let's talk about this at home, you're making a scene." He stroke Alec's cheek. „I know this is not how you wanted this to happen but … it's gonna be all right. I'm here for you, okay?"  
Alec stared at the taller boy, his mind completely wiped out.  
He knew people were staring, listening, watching … this was it, right? This was what he tried to keep from everyone all this time and now he got exposed like this?  
And this asshole really had the nerve to tease him about it and even go on with this stupid act?! Making everybody think he really was his boyfriend - HE out of all people?!

Alec smashed his fist into Magnus's face with everything he got, sending the taller boy to the floor, groaning and blood spilling from his nose.

* * *

 **Uh uh, we're finally getting Alec to flip.**

 **Seriously, I think I would be snapping too X'D poor Alec-baby ;3;**  
 **Well, let's see how this will go ;)**

 **Did you enjoy? Leave a short review if you did :))) I would be veeeeery happy about it 3 3**


	6. Chapter 6 - Do you know me

**Hello my lovely readers!**

 **I know, I know, I am a little late again ): But I had a major exam coming up and I am so happy that it's finally over and I got right back to finishing this chapter.**  
 **I feel really bad for taking so long but I was SO freakin' happy with all the reviews and favorites I got, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

 **Jace5000: Thank you so much, I am SO happy you like it X333! Yeaaah well, I have to say I am still unsure what of the many possibilities I want Magnus to use X'D It's a difficult choice!**

 **Odessa Wood: Well good question o_o Personally, I like it a bit more if Magnus is more dominant but ... the shadowhunters series made me wonder a little because Alec seems so much more dominant in that one! Uff ...**

 **Guest1: YES! I have to say I really wondered for a long time whether I should make Alec do this but ... seriously, I would've flipped a lot sooner! Yeah~ well, Magnus's thoughts will definitely come along in the next chapters, I mean ... this is insane XD**

 **Guest2: Thank you, thank you, thank youuuu! I am sorry for being so late! :)**

 **Guest3: Wouldn't you have? I mean at some point everything's too much, don't you think? ;) But yeah, poor baby ;_; *takes Magnus and hugs him***

 **Well. Magnus got his nose punched, poor baby ;( Let's see how this goes on, shall we? ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing TT_TT**

* * *

Magnus groaned, holding his nose, blood spilling over his face and down his collar and cheeks.  
Fuck, that hurt!  
He knew Alec had been furious but damnit, he would've never thought he would actually punch him! He had just been teasing him, for god's sake … okay yes, maybe a little much but … shit!  
And the situation had been just too good to resist! If someone claimed he was Alec's boyfriend, why the hell should he not play along?  
He carefully touched his nose and flinched at the pain that shot through it, groaning again.  
Okay, if his beautiful nose was really broken, this would be a fucking disaster!  
And as he glanced up, Alec was still standing there, glaring down at him with shivering fists. And Magnus wasn't sure if Alec wasn't about to pounce him - NOT in a good way - and beat the hell out of him.  
He really wasn't sure right now and normally, he could judge people's reactions pretty easily - which … scared him a little if he was honest.

„Magnus!" the loud female voice ripped him out of his thoughts and some silver-blonde hair suddenly appeared in his vision. „Magnus, darling, are you alright?" The girl seemed to flinch when she actually took in his face. „Oh my god … your NOSE! Your beautiful nose! What the hell happened?!"  
Magus needed some seconds to tear his look away from Alec and look at the girl next to him  
„Camille …" he said slowly.  
„Of course it's me! … What happened?!" She looked at his nose, making a face and fumbling for her cellphone. „I'm gonna call an ambulance right now!" she explained and punched in the numbers.  
Of course Camille would hear about this and appear right beside him. She was his best friend after all but at times like these, Magnus wondered if she had an additional Magnus-sense because it was sometimes downright creepy how quick she could appear - not, that he didn't love her for it.  
„No, Cam, I'm all right." Magnus said slowly. „I really don't need an ambulance."

Camille snorted and shook her head. „That is the most stupid thing you've ever said, Magnus. And remember that I do indeed know a lot of stupid things you've said. Your nose looks like a massacre! We need the best person to fix that!" she explained.  
Magnus grabbed her hand, preventing her from calling. „Camille, I tell you: It is alright! I'm gonna go get it fixed up at the hospital but I most definitely do not need an ambulance! I still have working feet."

She glared at him, pressing her cherry-red lips into a thin line. „Fine." she snarled. „But I'm bringing you!"  
Magnus sighed, nodding slightly. „Yeah … okay." He knew he couldn't shake Camille and to be honest, he would be happy to have someone with him. After all, he really didn't like being alone - no matter when.  
He looked back at Alec, who's posture and face slowly seemed to relax and he could watch how his emotions of rage and hate were being replaced with worry and … fear?  
People had gathered around them, mumbling and whispering to one another. They seemed to be unsure on what they should concentrate: The fact that Alexander Lightwood actually punched someone or the fact that Magnus's nose seemed to be broken and he was lying on the floor.  
And Alec obviously didn't like the attention one bit.

The bathroom door opened and Isabelle's head peaked out, her eyes widening as she saw Magnus on the floor. She looked at Alec and Magnus could only guess she mouthed something to him, because as he looked at her, Alec's posture seemed to crumble even more.  
Camille followed his look and lifted an eyebrow when she spotted Alec. „You?" she asked then and stood up slowly, gracefully as ever. Her look fell onto Alec's hands and she narrowed her eyes. „You?!" she snarled, obviously catching on.  
„Camille, wait-!" Magnus started but his blonde friend was already making her way over to the blue-eyed boy, grabbing his collar. „You little shit! I'm gonna break every bone in your goddamn body!" she snapped.

„Wow, wow, wow!" Isabelle tuned in and made her way over as well. „Get your hands off my brother, bitch!" She pushed Camille back, taking a stand in front of her brother, hands on her hips.  
The blonde girl definitely didn't seem to like that and she glared back at Isabelle, her eyes narrowing.  
„Isabelle Lightwood, what a pleasure." she sneered.  
The black-haired girl snorted, lifting an eyebrow. „I wouldn't call it that, sweetheart. If you lay a finger on my brother, we're gonna have a problem."

Camille threw her head back slightly and let out a loud, bubbling laugh. This situation really turned out to be even more ridiculous than she thought.  
„Really, are we?" She cocked her head, crossing her arms. „Your stupid brother seems to have lost his mind. And I'd like to have a talk with him about that!"  
After all, nobody was allowed to hurt Magnus like that. They were a packaged deal and everybody knew it. Why the Lightwood-boy would be so dumb as to actually attack Magnus, Camille had no idea. And to be honest, she didn't really care either.

„You and I obviously have a different uptake on the word ‚talk' then, because your skinny fingers definitely have no business on my brother's shirt!" Isabelle snapped back at that. „And before you make another stupid comment, how about you ask your Magnus-boy what he did to make my brother punch him. Because that has to be a fucking good reason!"  
Nope, nobody was allowed to threaten her brother, especially not Camille Belcourt. Even if Alec was older than her, he sometimes really seemed to be too good for this world. And whatever Alec did, she was sure Magnus deserved it - although she really would have to ask him about that.  
But for now, she stood her ground against Camille, knowing it was a dangerous idea.

Camille Belcourt was not only known as one of the most beautiful girls in the school, she was known for being a cold-hearted bitch who got whatever she wanted. And she used dirty ways to do so. Adding up to that, she and Magnus had kind of an on-off-thing going on, to which nobody knew any details. Just that they were dating without dating … practically. To Isabelle's understanding that simply meant they were FWB and only had sex but well, she didn't know much about it anyway.  
She just knew that people who crossed Camille, normally ended up regretting it. And Isabelle kinda hoped that Camille would indeed talk to Magnus and everything would solve itself.

But the blonde girl really seemed to get even more angry. She narrowed her eyes and turned around, looking at Magnus, who didn't really seem to react to the accusation.  
Camille snorted and looked back at the black-haired girl. „Don't think this is over but Magnus's nose should definitely be fixed as soon as possible and I am definitely not wasting any more second on … you." She lifted an eyebrow and turned on the spot, getting back to Magnus who had slowly picked himself up from the floor.  
„Let's go." she nodded to the door and they made their way, people making place for them almost immediately.

Isabelle let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.  
Turning around to her brother, she finally allowed her body to relax again.  
„Alec … what the hell just happened?" she dared to ask.  
Her brother pressed his lips together and glanced away, rubbing his arm. He obviously didn't wanna talk about it but Isabelle really needed to know what in the world would've made Alec do what he did.

„Let's sit down somewhere?" she suggested then and grabbed his hand gently.  
He just nodded, still not looking at her.  
Isabelle smiled softly at him and then pulled him along, shooing people out of their way. „Get lost! Don't you have something else to stare at?!" she snapped as Alec still tried to look anywhere but at people's faces.  
Isabelle made her way to the kitchen and pushed the door open. She made the other people in the room leave, being the furious beast she was right now.

„Sit." she just said and grabbed two cups, filling them with something to drink.  
She grabbed the chips and made her way over to the table where Alec had sat down, his head in his hands.  
„Drink." she ordered then, putting the red cup down in front of him.  
He just murmured but took the cup without looking up and emptied it, making Isabelle raise her eyebrow.  
„O…kay. I'll just get the bowl over here." She stood up and grabbed the bowl off the kitchen counter while Alec opened the chips and munched on some.  
His sister sighed deeply as she sat down again, refilling his cup.  
„So. You and Magnus, huh?" she asked then.  
Alec looked confused and looked up. „What?" he asked then, not really having payed much attention. He had been so lost in his thoughts, he had barely listened. Isabelle sighed. „Seriously, Alec. He's a playboy. If you would've told me you're going out with him, I could've told you he would break your heart." She shrugged. „I mean it's Magnus Bane we're talking about, he isn't known as the most faithful guy on earth."

Slowly Alec seemed to catch on. Oh right, Izzy didn't just think he punched Magnus because he was an asshole. His sister obviously thought he did something to be an asshole in the relationship they seemed to be in.  
He furiously shook his head. „No, no, no! It's not like that!" he quickly said.

Isabelle sighed deeply and grabbed her brother's hand. „Of course it's not, Alec. But … jesus, you're too nice! You don't have to forgive everything just because you're in a relationship! I know you can't know this but … it's not supposed to be this hard!" She looked at him, worried.  
After all, her brother only had had one other relationship for … like a week. And it had ended … in a weird way. Not good at all, to be exact. But she hated it if Alec acted like everything that happened was supposed to happen to him. As if he was a horrible person.

But her brother shook his head even more. „No, it's not what I meant! He _did_ deserve what he got!"  
Isabelle nodded. „Yes, I think so too. So please explain what he did. Did he dump you? Or kiss someone else?" she lifted an eyebrow. „Did he cheat on you? I swear to god, Alec, if he cheated on you I am gonna go all Godzilla on him!"  
Alec looked confused. „Since when do you know Godzilla?" was his only question to that.  
Isabelle shook her head. „Forget it, it's not important! I am gonna hurt him, Alec. Just say the word!"

The blue-eyed boy snorted and shook his head. „I don't need you to defend my honor, Isabelle, thank you very much. I am very much capable of- wait a second. No! I mean- damnit!" he groaned. „I am not together with him!" he finally said.  
His sister blinked and stared at him. She cocked her head, looking confused. „What?" she asked then.  
„I am not. together with him." Alec insisted then.

Isabelle looked at him, still having a confused expression on her face. She narrowed her eyes a bit and then leaned back. Opening her mouth, she stopped and then closed it again, shaking her head. This was making no fucking sense. „Alec. You are the ONLY person I know, in this family, who thinks the word ‚relationship' actually has a bigger meaning." She leaned forward again. „You are definitely not the person who has fuck-relationships!"

Now it was Alec's turn to look confused again. „I am … I am NOT?! Izzy what the hell are you thinking of me?!"  
„Well what am I supposed to think?!" she snapped. „I find you in a LOCKED bathroom with Magnus fucking Bane, flushed as hell and barely able to form a sentence!"  
Alec sighed. „Okay now you're exaggerating! I was very well able to form sentences."  
Isabelle snorted. „Mhm. Right. And the locked-bathroom-part?"  
„I told you! I got something spilled on my shirt!" he explained desperately. „Isabelle I would never be in a relationship with Magnus! And … and by the way why are you so … so calm about this?!"

Isabelle lifted an eyebrow. „About what?"  
„About this! Me … being …"  
„Gay?" she finished for him and made her brother flinch and glance away. She sighed deeply and grabbed his hand again. „God, Alec, why wouldn't I be? You're my brother, I love you!" she smiled at him softly. „And I really don't care whether you hetero, homo, bi or pansexual!"  
Alec flushed bright scarlet again and murmured something.

Isabelle chuckled. „Okay. So. You're not together with Magnus?"  
Her brother slowly shook his head. „No. Definitely not."  
„So … what the hell did he do to make you punch him? I mean … gee I know you're not weak but hell, I had no idea you could punch like that! Did you see his nose?!" she chuckled.  
But Alec was obviously not thinking of this as funny. He looked downright guilty, which made Isabelle shut up quickly again.  
„Alec … just tell me. Please?" she asked then, squeezing his hand a little. Her brother barely told her anything at all. He always shut up, not spilling any secrets about himself. And although Isabelle had known for a while that her brother was gay … it wasn't something he entrusted her with. She just … knew. But it still hurt that Alec didn't really tell her himself.  
Her brother looked at her shortly, sighing deeply and then shaking his head. „It's nothing … really."  
Isabelle made a face. „Oh come on! That's not true and we both know it! Just what did he do?! Tell me!"

Alec looked at her, pressing his lips together.  
He opened his mouth when he door opened and Jace bursted in.  
„Alec!" he exclaimed happily and quickly made his way - or rather stumbled - over to them.  
He hit Alec on his back, hard, who in return winced as Jace repeated the act, still grinning. „My little boy finally grew a pair!" he announced happily.  
Isabelle lifted an eyebrow at the blonde boy. „Would you stop? He's not having a cough!"  
Jace chuckled and let himself fall on the chair beside them.

„Ah~ well, I was just filled with … pride!" he said dramatically and winked at Alec. „So. You punched Magnus Bane - not just anyone but Magnus Bane. I mean … this is big, Alec. EVERYBODY is talking!"  
Alec clearly felt uncomfortable about that, shrinking into his chair and Isabelle hit Jace on his arm, who winced. „Ow! Izzy~! Why do you always hurt me~?" he whined, rubbing his arm.  
Isabelle groaned and hit him again and again. „Because. You. Are. An. Idiot!" she said with each hit. „Where the hell have you been until now, anyway?! This is serious!"

Jace snorted. „I have been busy~" he grinned and leaned back in his chair, looking victorious.  
The tall girl rolled her eyes. „What. Did you find another blonde dumbass who's too stupid to spell her own name?!"  
Jace made a face. „That is plain rude, Isabelle Lightwood! And so not true!"  
Isabelle snorted. „Yeah, right. I just say Emily, alright? Who asked me how to spell ‚orange'!"  
Jace crossed his arms. „That was … just a mistake, okay?" Well … the girls he normally hang out with really weren't the brightest but that also wasn't the main thing he was looking for. After all, he didn't wanna marry them?

„So?" Isabelle cocked her head. „Who's the stupid cow this time?" she asked and poured herself another cup, sipping at it. Alcohol was the only thing possible to save this evening - even if that was probably impossible already.  
„She is not stupid!" Jace protested, looking even slightly offended. „She is very nice and cute, alright? And she's pretty smart!"

This time even Alec snorted and a small smile tugged at his lips, which Izzy was very happy to see. At least something could still lighten the mood of her brother. Even if it was probably Jace's most stupid comment on a girl, ever.  
„Hey! You make it sound like I am a horrible person!" Jace pouted.  
„Well if you would tell us who it is~" Isabelle teased and leaned over to Jace. „Do we know her?"

Jace rolled his eyes. „Yes. You do. It's Clary."  
Isabelle's smile fell off her face instantly and she stared at the blonde boy. „WHAT?!" she shrieked, making Alec flinch slightly. Her hand hit the desk, harshly. „Are you bloody serious?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
Jace looked confused at that outburst. „Uhm …"  
„Jace! She spilled cranberry juice over me! In the fucking cafeteria!" Isabelle snapped angrily. She had to hold back not to strangle the boy next to her, which was really difficult right now. He had to be joking, right? This was a bad joke?  
The boy next to her just sighed. „You really should pay more attention to your language, Izzy. I mean you started swearing a lot more!"

Isabelle practically jumped from her chair, making it fly back on the floor with a loud bang and was over Jace within seconds, planning to probably strangle him.  
Alec quickly reacted, grabbing the hands of his sister, holding her back. „Woah, woah, woah! Izzy! Calm down!" Fuck, what the hell was going on now?! How did this … calm, intense talk suddenly turn into another fury mess?!  
He pulled his sister off his best friend, who looked a little shocked, and turned her around, grabbing her shoulders. „What is wrong with you, Izzy?"

„Wrong with me?! With ME?!" she slapped Alec's hands off, being really angry. „Ask your stupid friend what is wrong with him, dating stupid fucking Clarissa!"  
Alec lifted an eyebrow. „Okay, I get why you don't like her but … she had a valid reason to be angry at you, Izzy?" His sister opened his mouth to protest, but Alec was quicker. „Look at you! You did the same thing. You think Magnus hurt me and wanted to hurt him back! That's exactly what Clary did for Simon! You hurt him and he's her best friend - of course she's angry at you and with good reason!"

Isabelle stared at her brother, trying to think of something that was wrong in his explanation and huffed angrily when she found nothing. She crossed her arms and glanced away, pouting.  
„How can you still argue logically even though you're drunk?!" she asked then, murmuring.  
Alec sighed. „Probably because the thing with Magnus knocked me back into sober."

„Speaking of which!" Jace interrupted, grinning again. „What the hell did the guy do? I mean, did he hit on you or something?" Alec winced at the way Jace said this, as if it was practically a bad thing.  
This time nothing stopped Isabelle from kicking against Jace's shin, who cried out. „Fuck, ow! Izzy!" The black-haired girl just glared at him, sending daggers at him with her look.  
Alec sighed deeply and sat back down, rubbing his eyes. „Nothing …" he just said then. „Nothing happened, okay? It was all just … messed up." he really didn't wanna talk about this anymore. Especially not with Jace.  
And Isabelle hated that even more. Because it had felt as if Alec might've opened up to her if Jace wouldn't have jumped into the kitchen and now he was shutting up again. She knew Jace didn't mean what he said earlier, she knew the blonde boy didn't hate gay people but sometimes his mouth was just quicker than his brain - especially in a drunk status - and he said things he didn't even mean. But she knew if she would explain that to Alec now that her brother wouldn't believe her and secondly, Jace would probably figure out the whole gay-deal with Alec and she wasn't sure whether he knew already or not. And if not, it really was not her place to tell.  
But the look on Alec's face nearly broke her heart and she felt bad for not being able to do more.  
She could only fill up Alec's cup, watching him as he downed the liquid again.

* * *

 **Well. Finally a little more insight in the whole Lightwood+Jace-deal ;D**  
 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one is already in process ;)**

 **If you liked the chapter, please leave a lovely review, I always am SO happy if I get one! 3 3 3**

 **See you soooo *sending lots of love***


	7. Chapter 7 - Who'd Have Known

**Hello sweet readers 3**

 **I am so happy to have you back here :3 I was really happy about the reviews and favs I got so THANK YOU!**

 **Did you watch last nights Shadowhunters Episode? I was DYING! Oh god, so good ... It made REALLY happy, I basically did nothing today but ... finishing this chapter? X'D oh well ...**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing ;_;**

* * *

Alec woke up to a pounding head and a nauseous feeling in his stomach.  
He groaned and turned his head, burring it into his pillow.  
„Finally awake, sleepyhead?" he heard Jace's happy voice.  
Alec sighed deeply and lifted his head a bit, slowly opening his eyes to the much too bright room.  
„Why are you up already …?" Alec groaned.  
Jace chuckled and got up from his bed, making his way over to the dark-haired boy. „Because we have about noon?"  
Alec narrowed his eyes. „… What?!" he asked tiredly. „Noon, dear friend. You slept like a baby!" The blonde boy grinned and sat down at the corner of Alec's bed, making the mattress shift slightly.

Alec yawned and rubbed his eyes, turning onto his back and sighed deeply. Slowly he opened his eyes completely, staring at the ceiling. „God … my head!"  
Jace chuckled again and picked up a bottle of water he obviously had planted beside Alec's bed. „Here you go. Drink up!" Alec whined and slowly sat up. „I don't think I'll ever drink up again! God the amount you and Izzy made me drink!" He opened the bottle and quickly gulped down some large sips.

His best friend grinned. „Oh don't pretend like we made you do all that, Alec. You were pretty busy getting drunk yourself. I mean you were the one trying to convince us it was a good idea to empty every bottle you found — with whatever was inside!"  
Alec looked a little confused at that. „I did?"  
Jace nodded eagerly. „Yup. And some of that stuff was plain nasty! I think you even found some self-made coffee-liquor! And when we refused, you wanted to empty everything yourself. Man Alec, I have seen you wasted a lot of times but this time was a new record, I think."

Alec pressed his lips together and took another big sip from the bottle, hoping it would help his thundering brain. He couldn't even remember when they came home. And neither how he got into bed … or changed.  
He flushed slightly as he looked down on himself and pressed his lips together.  
Nope, he wouldn't ask. The thought that Jace had actually _undressed_ him made his stomach flip - which was a bad idea right now.  
„I'm gonna get a shower." Alec mumbled and pulled back the blanket, slowly, slowly getting up. Seriously, the room started to shift heavily and he grabbed the next best thing he could find - which turned out to be Jace's shoulder.  
„Whoa, buddy, you alright? Do you need me to put you under the shower myself?" Jace chuckled and Alec immediately let go again. „No." he pressed out. „I'm fine, thank you."  
He made his way to the bathroom with baby-steps, trying carefully not to simply tip over and land on his face, flat - or his ass.  
He grabbed the wall as soon as he could and closed the door behind him, sighing deeply. „I am so never drinking ever again!" he muttered, knowing at the same time it was complete bullshit.

* * *

Magnus woke up to a surprisingly none-pounding head and a badly hurting nose.  
He made a face and let out a gasp when pain shot through his nose, making him wince.  
He opened his eyes, seeing the ceiling of his bedroom and sighed deeply.  
Oh this was so beyond okay.  
Normally he would wake up with a hangover because he and Camille shot overboard again. To not have a headache but a bitch as a nose was something he was not used to!  
And he really wasn't sure whether he wanted to get used to this.  
He sighed and sat up, grabbing the mirror from his nightstand.  
Magnus made a face when he saw the horrible white thing strapped to his nose. Vaguely he remembered the last night.

Right, Alexander punching him. And the doctor telling him his nose would be fine after he fixed it but hurt like a bitch for weeks — probably. And Camille wanting to go back and punch Alec into next week. And Magnus barely being able to hold her back.  
He sighed deeply, again. How exhausting …  
He looked over his shoulder, seeing said girl with her back turned to him and still sleeping.  
It wasn't rare that Camille just stayed over like this but right now he really kinda wished she would've gone home.  
Magnus grabbed the pain-killers the doctor gave him and gulped them down with a few sips of water. Hopefully they would work quickly.  
Quietly and cat-like he peeled himself from the sheets and made his way to the bathroom to splash some fresh water onto his face and remove the last bits of make-up from the evening before.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he winced again - cursing immediately at the pain in his nose.  
He looked downright horrible. Like a car-accident.  
His make-up was smudged, his nose a horrible purple-red and the big white thing strapped over it looked even worse in the bright bathroom lights.  
Damnit, Alexander really got him good this time.  
He would've never thought the blue-eyed boy would flip like this. Especially not with a fist in his face.  
Well … maybe he really overdid it this time with his comments but … seriously. No reason to punch him, right?  
Sighing, Magnus removed the last pieces of make-up, cleaned his face as good as it was possible and brushed his teeth to get that disgusting taste out of his mouth.  
He took a shower to relax a bit more and returned to his room shortly after in his fluffy bathroom-robe.

Camille was up by now, leaning against the wall behind the bed and reading messages on her smartphone.  
When Magnus entered, she looked up and chuckled. „Good morning, beautiful." „Oh shut up …" Magnus muttered as he walked over to his wardrobe, looking for something he could wear today.  
„I have to admit this might be your new ‚never-looked-worse'-look." Camille smiled and put her phone down. „But you're lucky it's not gonna leave permanent damage. I told you he's the best in town."  
Magnus sighed and nodded. „Yeah … thank you for that."  
Camille cocked her perfect blonde head and smiled. „You're welcome, Magnus. You know I would only want the best for you." She peeled herself from the sheets and made her way over to Magnus in nothing but her panties and a shirt, which Magnus recognized as one of his own.  
She stopped beside him, looking at him in the mirror.

„Which is why I really don't understand why you didn't let me punch that kid." she finished.  
Magnus groaned and pulled out some underwear and pants. „I told you, Cam, it's alright!"  
„It is most definitely not, Magnus." She put her hands on her hips. „Why do you let yourself be treated like this? The kid needs to learn his place!"  
Magnus rolled his eyes and dropped the robe, getting into some clothes, not caring she was still there. „His name is not ‚kid' — it's Alexander."  
„ _Kid_." Camille pressed, not amused. „What the hell Magnus? I really don't get your thing with him!"  
„I do not have a ‚thing' with him." Magnus argued, throwing over a shirt. Although he really wished he would but he wouldn't dare say that out aloud. „Yes, darling, you do. A big one at that." Camille snorted. „He is horrible! He has no fashion-sense what-so-ever, he's doe-eyed and naive and always trotting behind golden-boy — thinking he might notice him someday if he just sticks around long enough!"

Magnus shot her a death-glare for that one. Yes, he was sure everyone knew Alec had a crush on his best friend — at least the people who knew what they had to look for — but he still hated the way Camille spelled it out for him. It wasn't as if he didn't know Alec was only interested in Jace - stupid, fucking, perfect Jace - and it bucked him.  
When he simply walked over to his desk to pick up a few rings without even so much as a snarky comment, Camille lifted an eyebrow.  
„Oh boy." she said then.  
Magnus rolled his eyes. „What." he just asked, not looking at her.  
„Sticking around long enough." Camille repeated. She huffed and shook her head. „So when sticking around long enough didn't work for you, you changed plans."  
Magnus just shook his head. „I have no idea what you're talking about." he said and started messing through his damp hair.  
Camille clicked her tongue. „You stupid piece of ass."  
„I have a perfect ass, thank you very much." Magnus just answered to that.

Camille shook her head and grabbed her things. „You're being pathetic Magnus. Did you really think he would ever even like you one bit if you harassed him? He hates your guts, he even broke your goddamn nose to show you!" She threw on some pants and jacket as she spoke, grabbing her stuff from the night stand. „And he's not even worth the effort. He's a stupid, pathetic piece of shit!"

Magnus turned around to her, opening his mouth to protest but Camille was quicker. „I thought you treated him like shit because you _thought_ he was shit. Turns out you've got a goddamn crush on that bloody idiot and because you have no idea how to handle someone who isn't interested in you immediately — like most other idiots — you go ahead and sexually harass the boy!"  
She snorted and shook her head. „God, you are so stupid, Magnus."  
She grabbed her bag and left the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Magnus pressed his lips together. Well that never happened before…  
Was she … jealous? That couldn't be, right? He and Camille had never been exclusive. Yes, they kinda hooked up once or twice and she was a really good kisser but … she had never been jealous?  
Sighing deeply he walked over to his bed and let himself fall back, starring up at the ceiling once more.  
Well … shit.

* * *

Alec was sitting in the cafeteria with Jace and Isabelle, his head buried in his face.  
He had never felt so bad. He had probably never had such a bad hangover in his life.  
Luckily for him the cafeteria was rather empty on this Sunday and he could just sit there quietly, ignoring whoever shot him a knowing look. He couldn't decide which kind of look appeared most often: the grinning one, the honest smiling one, the jealous one or the angry one.  
He tried to talk himself into not really caring what people thought of him and at the same time he knew it was bullshit because this was killing him.  
Of course it mattered to him what people thought!  
If not he would've probably come out of the closet a long time ago.

„Hey …" He heard his sister returning and lifted his head to see she brought back a tray with food and drinks. „I brought you some coffee?" She put down a steaming cup in front of him.  
„Thanks Izzy …" he mumbled. „And something to eat?" She put down a plate with spaghetti and meat-balls and Alec made a face when his stomach turned. „Or … not." She pulled the plate back carefully and sat down, sighing. „You know when I have a hangover, I really do crave meat. Chicken wings are the best but they didn't have any of that."  
Alec smiled a bit, knowing Izzy only wanted to help. „Thanks … maybe I'll eat a little bit later on."  
She smiled and nodded, handing him a bottle of water just as Jace appeared and sat down as well.

„Man Alec, you really look like shit!" His best friend exclaimed and shook his head. „You want a bite of my pizza?" Alec just shook his head, not being in the mood for anything and rather took a sip of his water. Yeah, water was his best friend today.  
Isabelle shot him a look of pure pity and took his hand gently. At times like this she really let out her soft side, caring for him more than for herself and Alec forget that she was his _little_ sister.  
But he was always grateful for it because it just … meant a lot to him. And he knew it meant a lot to her as well.  
He looked at Jace when the blonde boy smiled widely at someone behind him and Alec didn't even have to turn around to see who it was.

„Hey." He heard Clary's voice behind him.  
Alec watched his sisters face, who tried very hard not to look too pissed and even managed a small smile at her.  
„Hey Clary." the dark-haired girl said then and Alec lifted an eyebrow. He was obviously not the only one surprised by this, because Jace looked at Isabelle as if she'd grown two heads.  
Isabelle smacked his arm for that. „Don't look at me like that, it makes you look stupid!"  
Alec heard a small chuckle from behind him and the next second Clary sat down right beside him.  
Why was this girl sitting with them? Didn't she have her best buddy to sit with? Speaking of, where was Simon?  
Alec lifted his head to look around but couldn't spot him anywhere.

„Simon had to visit his mother today." Clary explained for him as if she could read his mind and started picking at her salad.  
A salad, of course. Who in the world ate a salat after a party?  
At least Isabelle didn't pretend to care for her weight after such a night.  
„How is he?" his sister asked, trying to look casual while eating some of the spaghetti. Alec took the second fork and carefully tried eating at least a little bit. Yeah, maybe something with tomato and meat really was a good idea.  
Clary looked at Isabelle and smiled a bit. „He's alright. We … heard what happened with Alec so … it's okay."

Alec looked confused from Isabelle to Clary but both girls didn't really seem to want to explain anything. Just then he realized that he had seen Isabelle with Simon shortly before bumping into Maureen and shortly after that into Magnus.  
So probably Izzy had been with Simon when she had gone to the bathroom and interrupted him and Magnus and … after that the punch happened. And then Isabelle had taken care of him and therefore …  
„Oh…" he said then out aloud. Isabelle looked a bit confused at him and Alec quickly shook his head. „Sorry, just thinking …" So basically, Isabelle had bailed on Simon because of him last night, right? … Great.  
At least Clary seemed to be … okay with it?

„Alec?" He snapped out of it when Clary spoke to him, looking a little confused at her. „You okay?" she chuckled. „Y-Yeah… sorry … what did you say?"  
„I asked how you are doing but … seeing your state of mind I'd say not that good, huh?" She smiled at him, an honest smile, and Alec hated her for it because she seemed to be nice and he didn't want to think of her as nice because she had kissed Jace.  
Stupid, really.  
„I … heard about you and Magnus?" she asked then, seeming to be a little more careful. „Did he … cheat on you or something?"  
Okay, now he really wanted to bang his head against the table.

He let out a groan, burying his face in his hands again.  
„Does everybody think that?" he whined. This was horrible! Yes, maybe it was the most … obvious answer but it was still so damn wrong!  
„Uhm …" Clary answered to that and it was answer enough. „Clary," Isabelle jumped in. „They're not together … they just had a fight and … Magnus seemed to have done something … bad?" She looked at Alec when she said this, obviously not even being sure what she was telling here because, haha, she didn't even know the whole story.

Alec wanted to say something when his mobile rang and he sighed, pulling it out of his pocket.  
He looked a bit confused when it was an ‚Unknown Caller'. His parents were in his address book and who else - beside Jace and Isabelle - would be calling him?  
This had never really happened before.  
He sighed and picked up. „Hello?"

„Alexander? Hi, it's Magnus."

* * *

 **Ah well, another chapter done :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed and if you did pleeeeease leave a review, I really like those :)))  
See you sooon! :3**


	8. Chapter 8 - What do you want from me

**Hello my dears :)**

 **I am back with another chapter, thank you so much for the reviews and favs I got, I was so happy!**

 **You guys are the absolute best!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I am not Cassandre Clare so I own nothing ;_;**

 **Please enjoy the next chapter :)))**

* * *

Alec nearly dropped his phone.  
He stared right ahead, not really grasping the situation. Somehow hearing Magnus's voice on his phone just … set off a whole bunch of thoughts and emotions.  
Why was Magnus calling him? Did he want to talk about what happened yesterday? Was he angry at him? Was he making him pay for the fix of his nose? Was he going to threaten him? And where did he get his number? And - most importantly - how the fuck did he manage to say his name like that.  
 _Alexander_. He hated his full name but whenever Magnus said it, it knocked the wind out of his lungs. He just made his sound so … special.  
Damnit!

„Alec? Are you still there?" That was Magnus's voice, again. His sister was looking at him, confused and nodded at his phone, wanting to know who it was.  
Alec blinked and just shook his head, waving her off. „Y-Yeah … yeah, I'm still here." he said then. Or was he? He really just wanted to vanish right now. He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck, his whole headache and nauseous feeling banished for the moment.  
„Why … are you calling?" he asked then. He looked back at Isabelle, who still seemed to wonder who called him. And Jace and Clary were whispering, obviously debating the same question. Just great.

„I just wanted to talk to you." Magnus said then and Alec heard something ruffle in the background. Was Magnus lying on his bed? It sounded oddly like bed sheets … and maybe the soft ‚thump' of a person falling on a mattress. And why the hell was he thinking about this?  
The more pressing problem was obviously the fact that Magnus wanted to talk to him. And that could only be to make his life a misery and give him a head-start about that.  
But thinking of that, why was Magnus calling him at all? He never bothered to do that, he just jumped him in the hallway.

„O…kay?" Alec said then, not being sure if it was a good idea. But what should he say, ‚no'? If he said no and Magnus wanted to talk to him, it wouldn't matter what Alec said anyway.  
„In private." Magnus added on to that and Alec could feel cold sweat gathering on his forehead. He gulped and pressed his lips together, really getting uncomfortable now.  
„W-Why that?" he stuttered then and when he looked at Isabelle, she looked like she would rip his phone out of his hand any second so he carefully turned away from her.  
„Because my nose can remember the last time we talked in a public place." Magnus said then, not showing any sign of joking - which made Alec even more nervous.

Great. Not only did Magnus harass him in hallways, now he had to personally walk to his humiliation? This was just awesome!  
He really just wanted to hang up but … somehow he also felt … a little bad about the nose-thing.  
Just … a bit.  
And still, he really didn't wanna meet Magnus privately. Who knew what that guy had planned?!  
„I don't think that's-!"  
„6 o'clock, my place. I'll text you the address." And then the line went dead.  
Alec took the phone from his ear, staring at it. This was a bad joke, right?  
„Who was it?" Isabelle asked, leaning over the table curiously, trying to catch something off his monitor. Alec pulled his smartphone back, putting it back into his pocket.  
„Nobody." he just said then and earned a raised eyebrow from his sister. „You look like you've seen a ghost, Alec. So? Who was it?"  
Alec just waved it off. „Nothing important, just some organization … thing." he said then. „Organization-Thing?" Jace repeated. „Alec if you're making up excuses at least, please, make up good ones."  
Alec pressed his lips together, leaning back in his chair. This was getting worse by the second.  
„I'll just go to my room." he said then and got up.  
Seriously, if he would stay, this could turn into another interrogation.  
He quickly made his way, hoping he could sort out his head until 6 o'clock.

* * *

Magnus had no idea what had gotten into him.  
After Camille had left, he just lay on his bed for a while, staring at the ceiling.  
Then he had been so nervous that he had started cleaning his room. And not just cleaning it as in ‚removing stuff from the floor' but actually cleaning and organizing. He had even sorted his make-up by color — something he hadn't done in ages.  
And then he lay on the bed a little longer.  
And suddenly, he got the great (stupid) idea to just call Alec. Call. Alec. He should've known it would be a horrible idea but before he could think it over, Alexander had actually picked up his phone.

He had had Alec's number for quite a while now — he had his ways — but he never really used it. Mainly because he kinda started that whole … hallway/empty-classroom thing and he never needed it. But now his fingers searched for Alec's contact information like they did it every day and without thinking twice he had hit the call-button.  
The second Alec had picked up, Magnus wanted to hang up again. Stupid, stupid, stupid! What had gotten into him?  
And then the words just kept pouring. It was like he got himself deeper and deeper into misery with every word he said.  
Great, really.

So now his perfectly cleaned room was so not clean anymore.  
Because practically 80 % of his wardrobe was laying across the floor and the bed. The second he had hung up, he had freaked.  
Not just freaked because of the phone call itself but because the first thought in his head was: Oh my god what am I going to wear?  
He was Magnus Bane, he had to look stunning.  
Although that obviously hadn't worked on Alec until now … but still. He had his principles and he didn't wanna throw them away.  
And although he could probably open a boutique with all his clothes, right now he was pretty sure he had _nothing_ to wear for tonight.  
It was 5 p.m. and he hadn't even showered yet, let alone done anything to his face - which already told him how doomed this was. There was no way he could make it in one hour.  
„Fuck it!" he cursed and threw the shirt he currently eyed over his shoulder, making his way to the bathroom while stripping. First the shower, then the hair, then the clothes, then the make-up. Sounded like a plan, right?

* * *

Alec stood in front of the door of the house he actually had never wanted to stand in front of.  
It was ridiculously huge.  
He had known Magnus's family owned some money but … damn this was … a lot more than he would've thought. His own family wasn't really poor but he had been glad to get out of their home and away from his parents.  
They hadn't been really happy about his and Isabelle's decision to go a school were they would have their own room and therefore didn't have to come home. But his mother always said the sooner you learned to stand on your own two feet, the better.  
Even if they paid all the bills for now, it was still different from living at home.  
But Magnus still stayed home, he knew that much, and as he looked at this home, he could understand why.  
Especially since he heard Magnus's father was out of town a lot and Magnus had the house to himself. He knew nothing about his mother but well … he wasn't really interested in asking the sparkle boy.

Sighing deeply and still not prepared for this horror-show, Alec rang the bell.  
He pressed his lips together, shifting nervously from one leg to another.  
Maybe Magnus wasn't home, maybe he could just go again. Yes, he should just go again, right? Obviously he tried and Magnus wasn't home so he could just-  
The second Alec wanted to turn and leave the porch again, the door opened.  
He would've cursed but the words got kinda stuck in his mouth.  
Actually everything got stuck right now. He was pretty sure even time got stuck.

Because Magnus Bane wasn't wearing a shirt.  
Only a very, _very_ tight black jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips.  
His hair was still damp, obviously roughly towel-dried, and stuck to his face looking ridiculously perfect like that.  
Even with the big fat ugly white strip plastered over his purple nose — which looked like it hurt a lot.  
Although Magnus wasn't a muscular guy with broad shoulders, he was still not skinny.  
He was thin and tall and had just the right amount of muscles to look fucking hot like that.  
Alec basically tumbled back when he caught himself in his train of thoughts and his eyes snapped back up from Magnus's flat stomach to his eyes, catching the grin that was sprawling over his face.

„Darling, I do know I look good but I wouldn't have picked you for the guy to appreciate that." he grinned widely and stepped aside, motioning Alec to come inside. „I hadn't had a chance to get dressed or dry my hair _or_ put on some make-up but I obviously still made a good impression."  
Alec still stared at him, pretty sure his mouth was slightly open.  
Nope. No!  
There was no fucking way he was gonna stay!  
„Fuck you." Was all he said and turned on the spot.  
„Hey, hey, hey!" A warm hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him from just walking away from this - well damnit.  
Alec rolled his eyes. This was not fair. What did he do to deserve this? Why couldn't Magnus just be ugly? Fat and ugly and stupid?!

„I'm sorry." Alec basically broke his neck as his head snapped around to look at Magnus, staring at him. Okay fuck, yes, that had hurt.  
He slowly turned his body as well.  
What did he just say?  
This was a bad joke, right? Or a dream? Hopefully just a dream.  
Yes, he would wake up and realize it was just his worst nightmare.  
He pinched himself, awaiting his waking up.  
And Magnus just lifted an eyebrow at that.  
„O … kay? Is this a good dream or a nightmare for you?" he asked then.

Alec stared at him, again.  
„A nightmare?!" he snapped as if it wasn't obvious. „Why would any dream with you in it be good?!"  
Magnus smirked widely. „Maybe because you just drooled on my porch?" He shrugged. „I did- I did NOT drool on your porch!" Alec protested angrily. Oh god, there it was again, the cocky bastard.  
Magnus waved it off. „Darling, don't worry. But can you please come inside? It's getting a little chilly out here."  
„Well then why don't you throw on a goddamn SHIRT!" Alec yelled at him as he passed him and stormed into the house.  
Magnus grinned and closed the door behind him. „I will do that if you accompany me up to my room?" he suggested and started climbing some stairs.

Alec pressed his lips together and wondered how much trouble it would cause if he would just leave again.  
Probably a lot. And he was already here, right?  
Sighing deeply, he followed Magnus. As he did so, he tried to take in a bit of the house. It seemed a little … cold.  
It was huge and mainly decorated in black and white, very modern as well.  
He caught a glimpse of a door, leading to a big garden and also a … pool? This was ridiculous.  
The second he entered Magnus's room though, it was like he was slapped with color.  
He stared at it for quite some time, his eyes trying to adjust to the rainbow that was laying before him. The most awkward thing was probably the neon-green couch that was in the shape of some lips - that couldn't be really comfortable, right?

„Sit down." Magnus motioned over to the bed as he made his way over to his desk, where a black top was lying. He had just stuffed all his clothes into his closet so Alec wouldn't see the mess he made. But he was kinda worried the closet might just burst open and spill everything.  
He pulled the black top over his head while Alec took a seat at Magnus's bed, still looking around.  
Magnus grinned. „Like it?" he asked then as he checked his hair in a mirror.  
Alec just shrugged. „It's … bright." he said then. „And … colorful."  
Magnus chuckled. „Well yes of course, darling. It's my room! It has to be bright and colorful and sparkly."  
Right, now that Magnus mentioned it, there was also quite a good amount of glitter and sparkle in here. Alec shivered slightly.  
This was awkward and he felt really uncomfortable.  
„So." he said instead, wanting to get this over with. „Why did you want me to come over?"

Magnus smiled slightly and made his way over, hooking his thumbs into his pockets. Obviously, because the trousers were too tight to fit in a whole hand.  
„Well, we left business quite … unfinished the other night." he said then, leaning against one of his drawers.  
„I think we left it pretty finished." Alec said at that. „We have nothing more to talk about. So if that's all…" he stood up again, ready to leave. „Ah, ah, ah!" Magnus walked over and simply pushed back against his chest, making him fall back onto the bed again. „You owe me this one, look at my nose."  
Alec snorted. „Right. You look really ridiculous by the way."  
„Well lucky for me you didn't exactly concentrate on my nose earlier." Magnus shot back at that, making Alec blush again. Damnit that guy …  
„What do you want, Magnus?" Alec asked then. „And I don't just want another stupid, snarky comment. I deserve an answer. About everything. Every fucking meeting in the hallway or the empty classrooms!" He was dead serious about this. He was so sick of this!  
Magnus pressed his lips together, obviously not having expected such a serious question. He glanced away and shrugged slightly.  
Alec lifted an eyebrow. That was not his answer, right?  
He waited a little longer but Magnus didn't seem to open his mouth.  
„You're kidding me, right?" Alec asked then.  
When Magnus still didn't seem to want to say something, he got really angry. „Oh fuck you!" Alec snapped, getting up again. „What do you think this is, a game?!" He shook his head. „It is not, okay? It's not funny, it's not okay! You harassed me, Magnus! And not just once and not just in a harmless way, either!"  
Magnus finally looked back at Alec, his expression not so calm anymore. Well, this didn't work out the way he wanted to. „I know!" was all he said then and that seemed to shut up Alec pretty quickly.  
The blue-eyed boy looked at him, really caught off guard and obviously confused. He didn't expect that, apparently.

Magnus shook his head and sighed. „I know. But it was easier." he said then, shrugging again.  
Alec narrowed his eyes. „Easier?! Easier than what?!" he asked, not really getting what Magnus wanted to tell him.  
The taller boy bit his lip a bit, something he hadn't done for a long time and crossed his arms. „Well … easier than anything else."  
Great, that made so much more sense, Magnus. Great work.  
And he got the response immediately, when Alec snorted. „Than anything else." he repeated, obviously not liking that answer. He shook his head and shrugged. „Of course! Now that explains everything!"  
Alec got rather angry again and Magnus's posture stiffened a bit. He wasn't exactly afraid of Alexander but he really couldn't read him right now - again - and he just … wanted to be prepared in case he exploded.  
„Are you always honest about everything?!" Magnus asked then in return. And Alec looked at him as if he was stupid.  
„What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Magnus you're making no sense right now! And if you don't start to make sense, I'm gonna leave again!" Alec stated, being already fed up. „You know what? Scratch that, I don't need to hear anything from you! Why did I even come here? I am leaving right. now!"  
And to make his point, he did indeed make his way over to the door again.  
Magnus moved quicker than he thought, grabbing Alec's wrist again. „Alec, wait-!"  
„NO!" Alec ripped his arm free and - yes, as if it couldn't happen any other way - hit Magnus's nose in the process. The taller boy screamed in agony, immediately tumbling onto the floor.  
And Alec's eyes widened.  
„Oh god …" he just mumbled and quickly kneeled down.  
Magnus was shivering in pain, trying not to make a sound. He had his hand in front of his nose but obviously wouldn't touch it. Damnit, that hurt! It hurt more than when Alec had punched him the first time. And yes, painkillers didn't really help that much in this case.  
When he slowly opened his eyes again, he looked right into blue, worried ones.  
„I am … so sorry, Magnus!" Alec said immediately, looking downright horrified. „I never meant to-!"  
Magnus just grabbed his wrist again, real hard. He couldn't even talk right now, he just used everything to hold himself together and that also included a more tight grip on Alec's wrist to tell him it was okay.  
Alec obviously didn't get that gesture - who in the world would - and bit his lip. „S-Shall I drive you to the hospital?" he asked then.  
Magnus thought about that for a moment. He was sure nothing was wrong but what if something had moved? He just shrugged slightly, not even able to think properly.  
„I think I should drive you to the hospital." Alec stated then and grabbed Magnus's arms to pull him up. The taller boy didn't really protest and just pointed at his desk where his wallet way laying. Alec grabbed it and then helped Magnus to get to the car.

* * *

About an hour later, Alec was seated in the waiting room, a cold coffee cup in his hand.  
His foot was tapping nervously onto the floor for which he earned quite the annoyed looks. But he didn't really care, to be honest he didn't even notice.  
He already felt bad for hurting Magnus's nose in the first place but now he felt downright guilty. Magnus had been in the room for quite a while now and Alec really didn't know what to do.  
He had thought about calling Camille but that seemed like a horrible idea. The blonde girl seemed to hate him a lot and he didn't wanna tell her about what happened without someone there to keep her from strangling him - and strangers did not count!  
Then he thought about calling Izzy, just to have someone there to keep him calm but that seemed like a bad idea as well. After all, he would have to explain to her why he had been at Magnus's house in the first place and why he was in a hospital now.  
But he didn't just want to leave, he owned it to Magnus - as crazy as it sounded - to stay and wait for him. There was nobody else here anyway.

The door of the examination room suddenly opened and Alec immediately got up, almost spilling the whole coffee cup over himself.  
He cursed and quickly tossed it into the bin, not caring for the mess that probably made in the garbage bag.  
The doctor came over to him, smiling. „Are you Alec?" she asked then, stopping in front of him. The black-haired boy only managed to nod quickly. „Uh … yeah?"  
„Well, your friend is all patched up now and got some pretty strong pain meds so he's a little … out of it." she said then. „Out of it?" Alec asked.  
„Well strong pain meds can make you a little groggy, so don't be surprised about the way he talks." she smiled. „We checked the nose and luckily it only needed a little fix, nothing too bad. We're gonna finish some papers which will take about half an hour and then you can take him home, okay?"  
Alec just nodded, only barely getting everything she told him right now.  
He sat down again, rubbing his sweaty hands on his trouser.  
„Oh you can go see him, if you want to?" she smiled and pointed at the door. „He's already been asking for you." She turned and then made her way back in another room.  
Alec looked after her, even more confused and then at the door of the room she pointed to. Pressing his lips together he got up and made his way over, knocking gently before opening the door.

Magnus was lying on a treatment couch, his eyes closed and breathed steadily.  
Alec was kinda relieve to see he was sleeping and closed the door quietly before making his way over. He pulled a chair close and sat down.  
Well, this was awkward?  
„Are you staring at me again, darling?" Magnus suddenly smiled and opened his eyes, looking at Alec, who had flinched out of surprise. „You're awake?" he asked then.  
Magnus chuckled. „Yep~ Well the pain medication is good but luckily for me not that good." he grinned widely.  
„Are you okay?" Alec asked then, quietly.  
„I am now~?" Magnus grinned and Alec huffed.  
„Magnus I'm serious-!"  
„So am I, darling."  
„Would you please drop it?" „What?"  
„The darling!" „Told you I would not~" Magnus grinned and Alec crossed his arms, glancing away. Why did he even wait for that stupid idiot?! … Right. Because he hurt his nose. Alec looked back at Magnus, who was still grinning at him. „I am really sorry, Magnus." Alec said then.  
Magnus chuckled and waved it off. „It's fine~"  
„No it's not! I shouldn't have hit you!"  
„Well you didn't do it on purpose, right?" Magnus shrugged. „So it's fine. I forgive~ you." he grinned at him.

Alec sighed deeply. Well probably this was what the doctor meant with ‚groggy'. Magnus was definitely high on pain meds.  
„But you could kiss it better?" Magnus suggested. Yup. Definitely high on pain meds.  
„I could also refrain from that." Alec nodded. Magnus pouted. „That is so cruel~!" he whined. „I am all hurt and you don't even kiss it better!"  
„Well of course not, duh? Why should I!?" Alec shook his head. „You still harassed me, remember?"  
The taller boy sighed deeply. „Are you still mad about that~?"  
Alec stared at him. „Of course I am?! Hello, you stalked me!"  
Magnus rolled his eyes. „Well maybe you should've just acknowledged me then!" he protested, which made Alec look even more confused.  
„What?" was his only question to that.  
Magnus pouted even more, crossing his arms in a protesting way.  
The blue-eyed boy sighed deeply and shook his head. This was … stupid. Why did he even try to get an answer from Magnus? It was not as if there was an actual good explanation for someone harassing you.

„I should go." Alec said then and stood up.  
Immediately he felt slender fingers around his wrist - that kinda became a common reaction to him wanting to leave, huh?  
„No please don't go!" Magnus whined. „We have so much to talk about!"  
„So much to talk about? We have _nothing_ to talk about Magnus." Alec protested. „You're an asshole. And just because I apologize for hurting you doesn't make that fact just go away!"  
„I can be a real charming asshole?" Magnus tried and smiled widely at Alec, trying his most charming grin.  
But Alec just lifted an eyebrow at that. „Yeah. No. Not falling for that!"  
The taller boy sighed deeply. „Well would it help if I had blonde hair?" he suggested then, which made Alec stop in his movement. „…What?" he could only ask.  
„Would it help if I had blonde hair?" Magnus asked again. „And probably a little longer as well. And maybe not my eyes."  
Alec stared at Magnus, who still looked good despite the purple bruise on his face. „What are you talking about, Magnus?" Alec really didn't get it. This evening got weirder by the second. Magnus grinned at him. „Can you repeat that?"  
„Huh?" Right. Even more confused.  
„My name." Magnus said then, turning his head a little more towards Alec. „It sounds really nice if you say it."

Alec stared at the dark-haired boy.  
Was he joking with him? Or was this just the pain meds talking?  
Nevermind, goddamnit! He should just leave! And he should've probably left a long time ago.  
„I'm gonna call Camille." was Alec's answer to that.  
„No!" came Magnus's immediate response. Alec stopped halfway in pulling out his phone.  
„What?" he seemed to ask for the millionth time today.  
„Please don't call her? She already thinks I am a super idiot!" Magnus nodded.  
Okay. At least by now Alec felt completely lost.  
He huffed and took a step closer to Magnus. „You make no fucking sense, Magnus!" he said then, even slightly angry. „Nothing you say makes any sense! The more you talk, the more confused I get! Can you please just cut the crap and finally tell me what's going on?!" He shook his head. „Because I really don't get what you want from me, okay?"  
„You."

Alec froze.  
Another moment on this day, where everything just seemed to stop.  
He stared at Magnus, who looked back at him like he just gave the most normal answer.  
But this was not a normal answer. This was making no sense - again!  
Alec's mouth was slightly opened as he realized and he quickly shut it.  
He swallowed the big lump in his throat.  
His head was spinning.  
What the hell was going on?  
This seemed more like he was the one on drugs, hallucinating weird stuff. Stuff that made no sense and just confused him even more!  
„Did you really not get that?" Was Magnus's question now. And Alec seemed even more lost. „What?!" he asked voiceless. „Are you shitting me?! How in the world would I get that?!"  
Magnus blinked. „Well because I followed you around?"  
„HUH?!" Alec shook his head widely and took some steps back. „You. Are out of your mind. Just … you are crazy!" he snapped now. „You are plain crazy!"

The door opened and the doctor from before stood inside the room, smiling. „Here you go." She handed Alec the files. „I hope you have a nice evening, you're free to go now. And please do take care of your nose, Magnus. I'd hate to see you in here so soon again."  
She smiled widely and then turned, leaving the room again.  
Alec stared after her and then down onto the files.  
He growled slightly as he looked at Magnus. „Let's go!" he just snapped.  
Magnus sighed deeply and slowly sat up. „Fine~"

* * *

Obviously nothing was fine and it took Alec a really long time to get Magnus to the car.  
The boy had serious trouble walking correctly and Alec didn't want him to walk into a wall and hurt his nose again. So he grabbed his waist and pulled him along, ignoring the smile that plastered onto Magnus's face and didn't leave it even when they were already on their way home.  
When Alec arrived at Magnus's house, he brought him inside and up to his room, where he let him down onto his bed carefully.

„Are you gonna be okay?" Alec asked, looking down on Magnus who was staring up the ceiling.  
„Are you gonna stay?" Magnus asked in return, which made Alec blush. „Wha-? No!" he said immediately. „No I will most definitely not stay!"  
Magnus sighed deeply. „Too bad … I make some real mean waffles for breakfast."  
Alec couldn't believe this. This was ridiculous. So damn ridiculous!  
„I am gonna go, right now! I should've left hours ago. No scratch that, I shouldn't have even come here." He shook his head and turned around.  
„Can you watch a movie with me?" came Magnus's quiet question.  
This was a joke, right? Alec pressed his lips together, not believing the day he was having. At least his headache had left during all this chaos but yeah. He probably would have a payback for that tomorrow.  
„Why. Would I do that?" Alec asked, dangerously calm and turned back to Magnus.  
The taller boy looked at him with big eyes - how the hell did he do that? He didn't even know Magnus had something like puppy-eyes.  
„Please …?" he asked then. „You can just leave when I'm asleep?"  
Alec pressed his lips together, pondering about this for quite some time.  
He really shouldn't do this. And there was no reason he had to do this.  
Sighing deeply he remembered how Izzy told him so often that he was too nice. „Fine …"

* * *

 **Well this was a longer one, I really do hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please let me know in the reviews if you liked it and what you thought about it, I LOVE reading your reviews!**

 **And thank you so much for sticking around, love you all!**

 **cu sooooon!**


	9. Chapter 9 - NO

**Hello sweet readers 3  
** **Welcome back ^o^ You guys are so so SO amazing, I am so happy for every review and notification I get, so thank you thank you thank you!**

 **MalecHEART01: Sorry for the long wait ;) Well Alec still is a little unsure, I mean who can blame him ;) But I do hope you enjoy this chapter :3**

 **Guest: Thank you soo much :3 Yeah I think Magnus deserves to be left in the cold, at least for a little while ;)**

 **Sara the best: You. Are. Amazing XD Thank you so so much for your review, I was soooo happy when I read it! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)))**

 **wendy: Thank you so much for waiting, yes our Alec is a little clueless but we do love him for it, don't we ;)**

 **So without further waiting: Here we goooo~**

* * *

Alec had never sneaked somewhere in his life.  
He wasn't a sneaker.  
He didn't need to be one and therefore he didn't need to know how to sneak.  
Why?  
Because he never broke a rule or stayed over curfew or sneaked out of the house to meet someone.  
So naturally, he really had no idea what to do.  
It took him around 10 minutes to open the door to his room, sliding in the key as slowly and quietly as he could and still the lock made a snapping noise when it snapped back.  
Flinching, he carefully and slowly tried to open the door.  
Damnit this was not good! If Jace caught him, there would be questions - a LOT of them.  
It was five in the morning, the sun was about to come up, how in the world was he supposed to explain any of this?!

The light in the room was out and he sighed in relieve.  
He carefully entered and quietly closed the door, locking it as quietly as unlocking it before - which took him about another 10 minutes.  
He let out a quiet sigh when he was done and shrugged out of his jacket, ready to just fall into bed and sleep some more.  
He kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head, making his way over to the bed.  
In that second the light on his nightstand switched on.

Alec flinched out of surprise, staring at the person sitting on a chair beside his bed, not looking amused. „Where. The hell have you been?!" His sister snarled at him. Alec gulped.  
Oh shit.  
„Izzy … what … what are you doing here?"  
„What am I doing here?!" she snapped and stood up. „Maybe I was worried and came to check on you and then you just disappear, don't pick up your phone and come home at fucking 5:13 in the morning!"  
Her voice had risen and Alec cringed, worried that she might wake the neighbors. But his sister obviously didn't care much about that.  
He pulled out his phone and cursed, seeing that the battery died. „Sorry it … I didn't notice the battery was low." he said then, quietly.  
„That is not the fucking problem, Alec!" Izzy snapped. „Where have you been?!"  
Alec pressed his lips together. „Just … taking a walk." he said then.  
Isabelle lifted an eyebrow. „For 10 hours?!" she asked then.  
Alec looked confused. „What … how-?" „Well because I've been here since 6!" she snapped then.  
Alec gulped. Oh boy, this was getting worse by the second.

„She was really freaked out ..." Alec jumped when Jace decided to speak up as well and the second lamp turned on. The blonde boy untangled himself from his sheets and sat up, rubbing his eyes. „Where have you been, man?"  
Alec gulped. Shit. Shit, shit, shit! This was what he got for staying with Magnus - for even going there in the first place!  
Isabelle still glared at her brother, not moving an inch. She couldn't believe he would worry her like this!  
„What happened, Alec?! You get that mysterious phone call and then you just vanish?! I thought god knows what happened to you!" she said then, still angry but the worry started to show as well.  
The black-haired boy sighed. „I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, I was just … out. Nothing happened!"  
„You don't just go out and then come back at 5 in the morning, Alec! I know you since the moment I started thinking, you don't just go out!"  
„W-Well I was at a club!" Alec argued then, crossing his arms as well.  
Isabelle snorted. „Yeah. Sure. You, at a club, all night, without us." she nodded. „Sounds so convincing!"  
Alec pressed his lips together, getting even more nervous. Shit!  
Why couldn't he just be one of the more outgoing-guys? Then this whole mess wouldn't be a problem!

Isabelle gritted her teeth. „Screw you." she said then, bitterly and for a second Alec could see some tears in her eyes.  
„Izzy-!" He started but his sister just shoved him out of the way and unlocked the front door. „Wait!" he grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving but she was really furious and ripped free.  
„No! I've waited the whole night, I was worried sick! I thought something happened to you and Jace was the only thing that kept me from calling the fucking police! And then you come back and act like I am just an annoying bitch who doesn't deserve an honest answer!" This time her voice really was shivering - as from anger or from being hurt, Alec couldn't tell. He just knew that he felt worse every second. „So screw you, Alec! I'm just your bloody sister, what do I care?!"  
She left the room and threw the door shut as hard as she could, making Alec cringe another time.  
The pounding on the wall from the room next door definitely didn't make it any better.  
Right now, all Alec wanted, was to vanish into thin air.  
„Dude, she's really mad at you." Jace snorted and laid back down, turning off the light again. "Don't worry, you know Iz. She's just gonna bitch around for a while."  
And Alec didn't know if Jace didn't care or was mad as well.  
All he knew was that he felt really bad.

* * *

Alec sorted through his locker, getting out the books for the next class.  
This was a bad, bad day.  
And it hadn't even fully started yet.  
He just hoped Magnus wasn't coming to school today because he really wouldn't be able to handle him as well.  
The fact that he only got 2 hours of sleep was not helping at all. He felt like he could just fall asleep any second now. And looking at his schedule, history was not going to make this go away.  
He sighed deeply and stuffed his books inside, shutting the locker close.

„Good morning, Alexander." Alec jumped a mile high, feeling like he might just have had a heart attack. Leaning against the next locker, grinning, was none other than Magnus Bane. Oh screw this, so much for the ignoring-part.  
Alec pressed his lips together and just passed him, not even saying something.  
Yes, turning his back on Magnus Bane was not a good idea but he really didn't have the brain function to comprehend this today.  
Magnus rolled his eyes and followed the other boy. „Would you please stop so we can talk?" he asked then.  
No, no and definitely no. Talking was definitely not on his schedule today. Or tomorrow. Or ever again. It never ended in anything but misery for him.  
So he pressed his books a little closer and picked up his pace.  
„Alec …" Magnus tried again and some people started looking at him, which Alec really couldn't use right now.  
But he didn't stop, he didn't even slow down, he just kept walking and hoped the matter was solved.  
Surprisingly, it seemed to be. Because he didn't hear his name another time and when he looked over his shoulder, Magnus was gone.  
This was odd, Alec thought and stopped. This had never happened before.  
Magnus normally didn't let himself get shrugged off so easily.  
Well, he definitely wouldn't complain.

He quickly made his way to the class room and sat down at his place, burrying his face in his arms.  
Seriously, sleep sounded like a warm, cozy place right now. And he wanted it so bad!

* * *

After the second period, Alec made his way to his locker once again.  
He was happy when he saw Isabelle, standing beside her own locker as well. He really needed to talk to her - especially after what happened last night.  
He started walking a little faster, when someone grabbed his hand.  
Almost stumbling, Alec turned around surprised and could've groaned when he saw Magnus, again.

„Let me go." he said.  
„Alec, please." Magnus said then, again.  
„No. No please. Just let go of me, I gotta go!" Alec protested, pulling at his arm.  
„Why won't you talk to me?!" Magnus asked then, slightly angered. „I just wanna talk to you."  
„Yeah, right. There is no ‚just talking' with you Magnus." He ripped his arm free. „Just leave me alone!"  
„Alec!"

But the black-haired boy didn't listen and just made his way, seeing that Isabelle was watching him. Oh great, did she see that?  
„What's going on with Magnus?" Was her first question when he was close enough.  
Alec pressed his lips together.  
„Nothing. Izzy, can we please-?"  
„Nothing?" Isabelle asked and shut her locker close. „Seriously, Alec?! Nothing?"  
Alec could've groaned. This was not supposed to happen, goddamnit! Why was everything going so damn wrong right now?!  
„Izzy, can we please not-!" „Oh no, don't worry Alec. We don't have to talk about anything at all. Ever." His sister snorted and turned her back on her, walking away.  
„Izzy!" Alec protested but his sister just showed him her middle-finger and Alec sighed in defeat. Oh he hated it if Izzy was angry at him. She could ignore people for weeks if she wanted to. And normally she was angry at their parents or at her boyfriends but … rarely at him. And if she ever was, he always felt horrible.  
It was as bad as if he had a fight with Jace. He just hated it.

He ripped his locker open and was greeted with 5 books tumbling towards him, hitting him straight in the face.

* * *

„Jace, stop it." Alec growled, his voice muffled. Beside him, Jace had his face buried in his arms on the table, his back shaking with laughter.  
He could barely hold it back but he tried to, so not to get kicked out of class.  
„This is not funny!" Alec hissed at his best friend, who let out a short snort.  
Their teacher threw them a daring look and Alec kicked Jace under the table.  
His blonde friend pressed a hand to his mouth and leaned up again, still giggling.  
„You should see your face." he whispered, chuckling.  
Alec rolled his eyes, still pressing the ice patch he got form the school-nurse against his face. Goddamnit, how the irony of life worked.  
He broke Magnus's nose and now he had book-marks on his face? Seriously?!

„What did you do to make that happen?" Jace asked then.  
Alec murmured. „I may have been a little beside me when I shoved my books in my locker and closed it before first period." he said then.  
„Dude, you organize your books by title and now you wanna tell me you simply stuffed them in your locker and made them come tumbling down on you?" Jace chuckled and Alec threw him another angry look. This was not funny! Like, at all!

He sighed deeply.  
„This is just a bad, bad day." he shook his head. „Uhuh, could that have something to do with where you were last night?" Jace asked, resting his chin on his hand.  
Pursing his lips, Alec tried to think of a good answer. But Jace and Isabelle already knew he lied once, so why should they believe him now?  
„Yeah …" he just muttered. „But this day seems a lot worse than last night."  
Jace lifted an eyebrow. „Oh~?"  
Alec rolled his eyes. „Not what you think, idiot!" Jace should know that he didn't sneak out of his dorm room to see some stupid girl like he always did. Like he said, he never snuck out at all, before. And now that he did and got caught, he also knew why.  
He just wasn't this kind of guy. He was the guy who stayed home and read books or watched series. And breaking that habit obviously didn't do him any good.

Speaking of which, he shot a glance through class at Magnus and flinched when he caught the dark-haired boy staring back at him.  
How long had he been watching him?  
Magnus raised an eyebrow at him and Alec quickly turned away again.  
„I'm just happy if schools over for today." Alec mumbled quietly and Jace sighed beside him. „Amen to that."

* * *

„Izzy! Izzy, come on, wait up!" „No."  
Alec sighed deeply as he walked after his sister, her perfect ponytail bouncing left and right as she made her way to the cafeteria in strong, long steps.  
Jace just grinned beside him and Alec felt the need to smack him. Seriously, this day was so bad!  
„Just let me explain?" he asked then.  
„How about no." Isabelle snapped back.  
„Why not?!" Alec asked, slightly offended. „I didn't do anything, it just … something came up!"  
Isabelle just snorted.  
Really, sometimes she could be a stubborn bitch.

„Alec." Magnus suddenly popped up beside him and the black-haired boy resisted the urge to groan.  
„No!" He said immediately.  
„You didn't even hear what I wanted to say!" Magnus protested, walking with them.  
„Yeah and I don't need to. I know what you wanted to say." Alec answered, taking his bag off his shoulder when they arrived in the cafeteria.  
Magnus sighed deeply. „We need to talk about this."  
„I said no!" Alec snapped and continued walking.  
Magnus stopped and Alec sighed in relieve. Seriously this boy could be as stubborn as his sister. They would probably get along pretty perfectly.

„Can we please talk about what happened last night?!" The question wasn't quiet or private. It was called, loudly, through the whole cafeteria, making Alec freeze in his spot.

Even Isabelle and Jace stopped walking, turning around — as did practically everybody in the room.  
And Alec really wanted to vanish into think air.  
Just … dig his own grave and go.  
He pressed his lips together and turned around to Magnus, who had his arms crossed, staring back at him.  
Obviously the quiet talks didn't work so he simply choose the Magnus-way. Loud and clear and very obvious.  
And why in god's name did this have to happen to him?  
Just when Alec thought everybody might forget what happened at the party, something like this came up. Now nobody would forget - even those who weren't at the party.  
He gritted his teeth.  
Fuck it!

„Now that I have your undivided attention," Magnus began, making Alec want to smack him. „Can we please. talk."  
Alec pressed his lips together, glaring at the taller boy.  
This was black-mailing, again.  
He fucking hated this!  
„Fine." he growled and started walking, slamming his shoulder into Magnus's on purpose.  
He didn't stop to watch if he would follow him, he guessed he would do that all by himself.  
And he was right, when he stopped in a corridor near by, Magnus was right behind him.

„What the hell was that?!" Alec snapped. „Are you completely insane?! Do you love making my life a misery that much?"  
Magnus sighed. „You ignored me. What was I supposed to do?" he asked nonchalantly, not really seeming to mind the scene he just made.  
Alec cursed. „What were you supposed to do!? How about leave me alone, the way I said it?"  
„Well but I don't want to leave you alone, Alec. When will you get that into your brain?!" Magnus asked, crossing his arms.  
„This is not something for you to decide, asshole!" Alec snapped. „If I don't want you around, you stay the fuck away. It's not that difficult to understand!"  
Magnus sighed and glanced away, pressing his lips together.  
Alec looked at him, not saying anything. This guy had some nerves!

„Will you go on a date with me?"

Alec stared.  
… What? He definitely heard that wrong, right?  
He blinked and stared at Magnus, who was looking back at him. Waiting.  
He definitely imagined that, right?  
„… What?" he asked then, after some seconds - or minutes? He had no idea.  
„Will you go on a date with me?" Magnus repeated.  
Okay, no, he didn't imagine that. Fuck! … What? This made no sense.

„Wha- NO!"

„Why not?"

„Why not?! Because it's a horrible idea!"

„No it's not."

„It IS! Are you insane?! I hate you."

„Definitely didn't feel that way last night." Magnus snorted, grinning at him.  
And Alec went bright red. Oh god … he should've known he would bring that up again.

„I was sleeping!"

„Uhuh."

„I didn't know what I was doing."

„Sure."

„It was not on purpose! If you didn't notice, I fled the scene!"

Magnus chuckled. „Yeah I did. Not really nice, by the way."

Alec could not believe this. He was still under shock, staring at Magnus. „You're insane!" he simply said then. „You are completely crazy!"  
„For liking you? Yeah maybe."  
„Liking me?!"  
„Oh come on, Alec. Seriously? Did we not have that conversation yesterday?" Magnus asked then.  
„You were on drugs!" Alec protested. He couldn't possibly remember everything, right?  
„Doesn't mean I wasn't honest?" Magnus shrugged. „So. Date."  
„NO!" Alec almost shouted. Seriously, this guy had some nerves! First harassing him and then acting like he only did it because he was desperate for his attention?! He had to be fucking kidding him! This was probably just another joke by him and Camille.

„Okay, tell me what I have to do to make you go on a date with me." Magnus said then, obviously not budging.  
Alec groaned. „Nothing, alright? Nothing you could do, would make me go on a date with you!"  
„Why not?"  
„I already told you: I hate you!" „Hate is such a strong word, _Alexander_ ~" Magnus acted hurt.  
„Stop saying my name like that!" Alec growled.  
„Alexander? Aw~ isn't that one of the few things that I _can_ do to make you shudder?" Magnus smirked.  
„Nothing you could do would ever make me shudder!" Alec snapped, blushing.  
Well damnit. He hated it if Magnus acted like this. And yes, maybe he did do something stupid last night but it didn't mean anything! He didn't do it on purpose? But just thinking about it, made Alec just blush harder.  
Damnit!

Magnus grinned and stepped closer, infiltrating Alec's personal space once again - he was really good at that. „I'd like to disagree on that~"  
But Alec didn't budge this time, he just glared back at Magnus. „A no is a no, Magnus! I don't want to go out with you!"  
„Still not getting why~ I am a pretty perfect date." Magnus nodded, grinning.  
Alec snorted. „You go through relationships like they're candy, you're definitely NOT a good date!"  
After all, everybody knew how Magnus liked to change his relationships — if you could even call them that. And Alec had no interest in being another trophy or just another mark in his bedpost.  
He took relationships seriously, like Izzy said.

„Well maybe I can change?" Magnus shrugged and Alec snorted. Yeah, right. Now he was also trying to convince him he was special or what? Like he didn't do that with every second person.  
„Get it into your brain, Bane: I don't want you."  
„Well maybe you should get it into _your_ brain, _Lightwood_ , that I don't give up." Magnus smirked down on him.  
And somehow Alec was really afraid that he was telling the truth.  
Just … great.

* * *

 **Awww poor Alec.  
Well aren't we all curious what actually happened so that Alec felt the need to flee the scene?  
** **And will Alec ever give in on going on a date?**

 **Pleeeease leave a review if you liked this chapter, I really do love reading your reactions and opinions :33**

 **PS: Did anyone find out yet, where the chapter names come from? ;)**

 **cu sooooon!**


	10. Chapter 10 - I Can't Decide

**Helloooooow my dear readers. It's been so long again, I am so sorry! University is kinda keeping me busy these weeks and we're running straight towards final exams ughhh ...**  
 **BUT! I didn't wanna let you wait any longer and I finally finished the chapter - yesssss - so here it is!**

 **THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS :DDDDD**

 **Sara the best: I am so sorry for taking so long XDDD I actually started writing again when I saw your review because I was so happy about it XD I do hope you like this chapter again, next one will be quicker, I promise!**

 **Guest1: thank you so much, I actually do hope you keep giggling although this chapter will also involve some laughing I hope! :D**

 **Guest2: Hey ;) Tjaaa das Geheimnis wird jetzt gelüftet, ich hoffe dir gefällt das neue Chapter ^^**

 **Without further babbling: HERE WE GOOOO! (And I promise the next chapter will be up quicker v_v)  
And a new character is introduced ;D (well not new since you probably know him but ... new in the story plot XD)  
**

* * *

„Okay, you HAVE to tell me what happened down there." Izzy said as she kicked the door shut with her foot.  
Alec was only murmuring against his pillow, into which he currently buried his face.  
His mattress shifted and someone just sat down on his legs, making Alec curse. „Fuck, what-!" He looked over his shoulder, seeing Jace getting settled against the wall and therefore getting his weight off of his legs.  
„Mind much?!" Alec snapped.  
Jace just grinned and handed him a cup of coke. Alec lifted an eyebrow but then Izzy sat down - again on his legs - with two big McDonalds bags.  
The black-haired boy looked confused and pulled out his legs under Izzy, sitting up. „What are you doing?" he asked then. „Well you simply vanished from the cafeteria." Isabelle explained. „And we figured you were still hungry but wouldn't come back after …" Jace and Isabelle exchanged a look. „Well that." The blonde boy finished. „So we are awesome siblings and bring you food." Isabelle nodded and pulled out the food, handing Alec some fries.

He took them, still being surprised. Yes, somehow they were awesome siblings.  
So he took a fry and nibbled on it quietly.  
Isabelle handed Jace a burger and then crossed her legs, opening her box of Chicken McNuggets.  
„So, dear brother." she started. „You better start talking after we brought you comfort-food."  
Alec sighed deeply. Of course she would want him to talk, it wouldn't be Izzy if she didn't. And he could understand why, after all everything that happened in the last 24 hours was pretty confusing from the outside - and for him as well!  
But that didn't mean that he wanted to spill everything. It was a lot after all and … quite the time-frame by now. He didn't even know where to start!

Sighing deeply he ate another fry before answering.  
„Well I went to Magnus's yesterday." he started then, getting short nods from Jace and Isabelle. „He wanted to talk to me and after breaking his nose, I thought it was the least I could do."  
Jace looked confused. „Why that? He deserved that punch, didn't he?"  
Alec shrugged. „Well, yes but I still felt pretty bad? I mean a broken nose hurts like hell …"  
„And you can't really kiss anyone." Jace nodded, making Isabelle and Alec roll their eyes.  
„Of course Jace, THAT was my main concern." Alec snorted and shook his head. „Well anyway I thought I should give him a chance to … talk? Or explain? Or … whatever. I'm not really sure myself what I expected." The black-haired boy shook his head.

Izzy just nodded while Jace continued eating. „So?" his sister asked. „What happened?"  
Alec sighed and ate another fry while thinking about that answer. „Well they obviously slept together?" Jace suggested then, shrugging.  
Both Lightwood-Siblings froze.  
Isabelle gave Jace a look, which made the blonde boy look a little confused. „What?" he mouthed to her. And Alec was just staring at his best friend.  
Jace looked at him. „I'm right, am I not? Please tell me I'm right! You know how much I love to be right!" he grinned at Alec. „I hear he's really good, is he that good? I mean I had a few girls talk about him and they were kinda wooed."  
Isabelle gave him another look but this time, hit his arm as well. „What?!" Jace snapped back at her and Isabelle made furious hand-movements, calling Jace all kinds of ‚you idiot'.

Alec was still in a shock.  
Oh this was so not true, right? This was just … how could this be true? How could a secret he kept for so long just … burst out into the world like that?!  
„Alec?" his sister asked carefully, her hand placed on Jace's knee in case she had to squeeze it again if he opened his mouth right now. Alec flinched slightly and looked at her.  
„… What?" he asked then. „He's not right, is he?" she asked.  
Alec opened his mouth and then closed it, looking at Jace - who looked at him as well - and then back to his sisters. „N-No … no! No, of course not!"  
Jace sighed deeply. „Damnit." he just muttered.  
„You know?!" Alec asked in return, making his blonde friend look a little confused. „So you did sleep with him?" Jace lifted an eyebrow. „NO! For god's sake of course I did not!" Alec snapped. „But … why would you even assume that?!"

Jace looked even more confused. „Dude, you behave weird for WEEKS, show up completely confused, your hair all ruffled or some hickey on your neck-„ „WHAT?!" shrieked Izzy. „And now you were caught in a locked bathroom together, crushed your fist into his face, don't talk to us, get a phone call the next morning, vanish a complete night and today Magnus blurts out something happened last night from which you obviously … fled?" He shook his head. „That sounds a lot like some boyfriend-drama."  
Alec still stared - he still couldn't believe this! Of course it sounded obvious but … still!  
„You had hickeys?!" Isabelle snapped at him and Alec wished he could just vanish right now. „You told me there was nothing going on between you two!"  
„There wasn't!" Alec snapped. „Isn't." he corrected himself then. „Look it's … it's a lot more complicated than what you just described." He sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes. „God I can't believe this is happening!"  
Jace sighed deeply. „You really confused me right now, bro." he stuck another fry into his mouth.  
Alec pressed his lips together.  
„I just thought you liked the guy. I mean he's not my type but he's also not really bad looking." Jace shrugged. „And after everything that happened at the party, it just made ‚click' somehow and that's the guy that got you all messed up about."  
Alec shook his head. „You … thought I liked him?"  
Jace nodded. „Sure?"  
„But … how … did you even know I was gay?!" Alec asked desperately. After all, he went out of his ways to keep this from Jace.  
His blonde best-friend stared at him and then exchanged a look with Isabelle, who just shrugged at him. „You're kidding me, right?" he asked then.  
„What?" Alec whined. „No? Why … Jace, please just answer my question!"  
Jace blinked and sat up. „Uhm … because … I just … knew?"  
„Since when?!" Alec asked then.  
Jace looked at Alec as if he was insane. „Eric?" he asked then and Alec flinched badly.  
„Eric?" Isabelle asked then, looking at Alec a little confused. Then her eyes widened. „ERIC?!"

Alec looked at the ceiling, kinda chanting at it to come down and crush him.  
He sighed deeply. „How. The fuck. Do you know about Eric?" Alec asked then.  
Jace pursed his lips. Then he leaned over and put a hand onto Alec's forehead. „Mh, nope. No fever." He sat back again. „Do you have amnesia or something?"  
Alec felt really, really lost right now. „No?!"  
Jace blinked. „I caught you." he said then, making all blood drain from Alec's face. „You what?!" he squeaked.  
Jace snorted. „At Sophie's party? I walked in on you, remember?"  
„What?! NO!" Alec said, panicking. „No, I most definitely don't remember!"  
Jace stared at him and then burst out laughing, making Alec whine and burry his face into his hands.

„Will someone please explain to me what's going on?!" Isabelle asked, obviously not catching on.  
Jace chuckled. „Well obviously Alec forgot that I walked in on him and Eric on Sophie's party last year. Fair enough, he was majorly drunk but I didn't think he forgot it alltogether." he grinned at his best friend, who still had his face buried in his hands. „You. Slept with Eric?" Izzy asked then, her eyes still wide.  
Alec groaned. „Well … not … at that party."  
Isabelle's eyes got even wider. „Oh my god!" she whispered. „I never knew Eric was even gay!"  
„Well, because nobody was supposed to know!" Alec sighed. „And I was really confused why he went a-wall on me after that party because the last thing I remembered was us making out pretty heavily in a room."  
Isabelle burst out laughing. „Jesus, Alec, how much did you drink?"  
Jace shook his head, chuckling. „Well I made him play some drinking games, to be fair."  
Alec groaned. „I am such an idiot!" How could he have forgotten that? Something that big?  
Jace chuckled. „Well, I did promise you I wouldn't say anything to anyone."  
Isabelle looked at the blondie. „But I'm surprised you never teased him about it. I mean, you know something like that and you never said anything?"  
Jace shrugged. „I did sometimes but Alec never really got it. And it annoyed him even more whenever I teased him with girls."  
The black-haired boy rolled his eyes. „You two. Are unbelievable!" he said then.

Isabelle chuckled. „So. Back to Magnus. We still don't know what's going on there."  
Alec sighed deeply. „Nothing, really. He just … he started following me around, sometimes … cornering me and stuff."  
„Cornering you?" Isabelle lifted an eyebrow. „Like harassing?"  
Alec shrugged. „Yeah … I guess. It was just teasing in the beginning but it got really … really bad."  
Isabelle pressed her lips together. „I'm gonna kill him, Alec. Just say the word!" she growled.  
„No! No, it's fine, really." Alec shook his head. „I never did something against it and I just …" He looked down on his hands. „I wanted to handle it on my own."  
Isabelle sighed deeply. „You can be so thick, Alec, seriously."  
Alec chuckled. „Yeah, well, obviously …" He rubbed his eyes. „Fuck, this whole thing is just so … messy!"  
Jace crossed his legs as well. „Okay so … I get why you broke his nose but why would you go over to his house then?" He really didn't understand that part.

„I told you, I felt really bad about his nose!" Alec protested. „And it just … I wanted to clear things up. I was so sick of all this shit!"  
Isabelle nodded. „Okay, well. What happened last night? I mean it had to be something if Magnus blurted it out like that?"  
Alec blushed immediately. „N-No! He just … I didn't wanna talk to him and he just …" He sighed deeply. „He's just an ass who doesn't take a no for an answer."  
„So …" Jace began. „You did sleep with him?"  
„NO!" Alec snapped immediately.  
„Well what else would make you blush like that?!" Jace defended himself.  
Alec pouted. „It's not a big deal for you but maybe it is for me, okay? I just … he wanted me to stay and watch a movie."  
Isabelle snorted. „And you said yes?"  
„Well he was high on pain meds and I just … felt bad. I didn't wanna leave him alone at that moment." Alec explained and rubbed his arm.

„Why … was he high on pain meds?" Jace asked, confused.  
Alec looked up. Oh right, he forgot to mention that part. „Well uh .., we argued and … I accidentally crushed my elbow into his nose …" Alec admitted quietly.  
And the reaction of the other two didn't take long, they burst out laughing. „It's not funny!" Alec whined but neither Isabelle nor Jace really listened to that. They just continued laughing loudly.

After they had calmed down, Alec explained the whole thing in detail to them. How the argument started and then the hospital and even the things Magnus said. After all, he was really confused by this. He had no idea how to handle it or how to react.  
So by the time he explained why he stayed, Isabelle and Jace actually listened carefully again.  
„Okay. So … basically Magnus confessed he has a crush on you?" Jace asked. Alec just shrugged. Did he? Was he really? He still wasn't so sure about it …  
„And instead of asking you out like a normal person would," Isabelle started, not really amused anymore. „He just stalks you like a crazy person." She shook her head. „What an idiot!"  
Alec sighed deeply. „Yeah well … it's confusing me as well."

„Okay so you … stayed the night." Jace started again. He really wanted to know what happened.  
Alec nodded. „Just … watching some movies."  
„In his bed." continued Isabelle and Alec blushed again, but nodded.  
Both of them sighed. „Okay … so … what happened?" Isabelle asked.  
Alec bit his lip. „Well … I … fell asleep." he said then.  
„You fell asleep?" Jace asked. „That's all? Maaan I wanted a make-out-story or something! What's so bad about falling asleep?"  
Alec looked down on his hands. „Well … I did … wake up later on." His sister only raised an eyebrow at that, urging him to go on. „I was kinda … snuggled up against him?" he said, really quietly.

Jace blinked and Isabelle opened her mouth, but hesitated. „You what?" Jace asked then. „Why in god's name would you do that?!"  
Alec groaned. „I don't know okay? It was … just … really comfortable! At some point Magnus had turned off the tv and obviously shifted me to lay down instead of sleeping, sitting up."  
Jace and Isabelle shared another look. „So he snuggled up to you and not the other way around?" Isabelle suggested then.  
Alec murmured. „No. Because … you know that time when you wake up but you're not really awake? I just … I noticed that I was snuggled up against someone, like … having my face buried against his chest." He was brightly red at that and Isabelle didn't make it better my letting out a whistle. „And … I wasn't really thinking straight, I just thought … it's so comfortable … and I kinda … wrapped my arm around him." He buried his face at that, not really wanting to look at anyone.

„… You what?" Isabelle asked then. „Well but you noticed, right?" Jace asked instead. „That's when you left?"  
Alec pressed his lips together. „Not … exactly …"  
„WHAT?!" Isabelle snapped now. „Are you insane? You can't encourage him like that!"  
Alec groaned. „I know! But I slipped off before I knew what I was doing! And when I woke up the next time, it was near the crack of dawn and I was much more awake then! I freaked, okay? I scrambled off the bed and left the house before Magnus could do anything! And I know he saw me because he woke up when I left so frantically."  
Jace pursed his lips. „… wow." he said after a while.  
Isabelle snorted. „No, there's nothing wow about this: Have you lost your mind, Alec?"  
The blue-eyed boy sighed. „I know. All right? That's why I freaked and why I ignored him the whole morning!"  
Isabelle sighed deeply. „Well … just … tell him to back the fuck off. Just don't give him invitations like this, Alec!"

Alec groaned. „Izzy, I know! Okay? I know this is messed up but Magnus Bane doesn't like to be told to fuck off. Instead, he does the opposite! Do you really think I never told him to leave me alone? He doesn't care about that!"  
Jace chuckled. „Probably because nobody ever told him to leave him alone." he said then, easily.  
„What?" Alec asked then, confused.  
„Well, come on, the guy sleeps with girls and boys, whenever he wants, with whomever he wants. Mostly, because they want him. I don't think Magnus Bane ever got a rejection." Jace explained then.  
Alec blinked. „But that doesn't give him the right to treat me like this!" he protested. „No. It does not." Jace agreed. „Well. Did you tell him to back down when you left the cafeteria with him?"  
Alec sighed. „Of course I did."  
„And?" Isabelle asked. „What did he say?"  
Alec looked at her and then at Jace. „Like I said, he doesn't like to back down. He asked me out on a date."

* * *

„You are so bloody stupid!" Camille snapped. Magnus rolled his eyes at that. „I. Know." he repeated then.  
„So stupid!" She said again, making Magnus want to smack her.  
Camille was walking up and down in his room, obviously angry at him. „You have to take it back." she said then.  
„What?! No!" Magnus protested. „I want that date, Camille!"

„Well, do you really think he's gonna give that to you after what you did?" Someone else said.  
Magnus turned his head to look at Will, who was sprawled on his bed, typing away on his cellphone. He pressed his lips together. „I have to at least, try!" he said.  
Will gave him a shrug and Camille crossed her arms, annoyed.  
„He obviously doesn't want a date with you, he hasn't given you an answer, has he?" she asked then.  
Magnus sighed. „No, he did not."  
„There you have it." She threw her arms up. „If he would've wanted to, he would've said yes, days ago. The fact that he still ignores you and doesn't write you? That's a no. A clear no, at that." The blonde girl let herself fall onto the bed as well, cursing. „Stupid." she muttered.

Magnus sighed and leaned back in his chair. No, he was not stupid. Maybe naive and hopeful but not stupid, right? Alec would come around at some point. Why shouldn't he?  
Sighing deeply, he glanced up at the ceiling. Yeah, why shouldn't he? He just harassed him the last months and practically pulled him out of the closet without him wanting to but … apart from that? All perfect.  
„Dude, just forget the guy." Will said, still looking at his phone.  
„I can't!" Magnus whined. „Yes you can, he's just one of a few hundreds. And he's boring … and not really that good looking." Will explained, waving his hand.  
Magnus snorted. „Have you seen the guy, Will? He is cute as fuck! God those eyes …" he sighed dramatically. „I could stare into them all day long … and his name …"  
Camille snorted. „Alec? Oh yeah, so interesting, I am dying!" She rolled her eyes again.  
„Alexander …" Magnus corrected her. „It's such a beautiful name …"  
„It's a boring name!" Will said to him, finally looking at him. „What is wrong with you, man? You act all gooey and … soft. It's irritating!"

Magnus grabbed a pen from the desk beside him and threw it at Will, missing completely. „I am not gooey and soft!" he protested. „I'm just …"  
„Having a complete crush on a nobody?!" Camille suggested, lifting her eyebrow at him. „Seriously, Mags, he's not worth it! I watched the guy, the only thing he's interested in is his blonde best friend and his sister. But that's all. He doesn't even give you a second glance!"  
Magnus pouted. „You make it sound so badly …"  
„Well because you have no fucking chance, Magnus!" Camille explained then, almost desperately. „And I'm not gonna stand aside and watch you go through this emotional rollercoaster and be all melodramatic and sad about it!"

Will patted her shoulder, not moving from his position. „He's gonna get over it, don't worry." he was back to writing on his phone.  
Magnus looked at his best friend. „Who the fuck are you writing to all the time?"  
A grin spread across Will's face. „Nobody …" he just muttered and then sat up, putting his phone away.  
Magnus looked at him, telling him he didn't believe a single word. „You're writing him again, aren't you?" he asked then.  
Will grinned and shrugged. „I have no idea what you're talking about." he chuckled, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning against the wall.

Magnus sighed. „Camille, if you're giving me shit about Alec, then you have to give Will some shit as well."  
His blonde friend rolled her eyes. „I am giving him shit all the time!" she said then, annoyed. „But we're here because of you, not because of will and his little love-triangle."  
„It's not a love-triangle." Magnus and Will said at the same time.  
Camille groaned. „Fine! Whatever, you know what I mean." She looked at Magnus again. „Magnus it's been almost a week since you asked him out and he didn't answer you that. He's not interested, can we please just close the fucking chapter and move on?!"

Magnus sighed and leaned back again. „You're just bitchy because you didn't get any laid."  
He was pretty sure if Camille would've still had her shoes on, one of them would've hit him by now.  
He could practically feel her anger.  
„I am NOT bitchy!" she growled. „And who the fuck says I didn't get any laid?!"  
Will snorted. „Oh please, you only act like this when you didn't get laid …" he cocked his head. „Or if you're really, really hungry."  
Camille huffed and crossed her arms. „You two are so stupid!" She glanced back at Magnus, who still looked at the ceiling, obviously not giving her any second thought. No, he was already somewhere completely different, again.  
And if he wasn't thinking about how beautiful Alexander was and how much he wanted to kiss him again, there was only one other thought in his head: How the hell would he get him on a date?

Will sighed and shook his head. „Okay, well maybe you have to do something else."  
Magnus and Camille looked at him. „Something else?" they both asked. „Well, you've been a complete asshole to him, right?" Magnus shrugged while Camille nodded. „Okay, so how about you start with saying sorry?"  
There was a silence after that. Magnus narrowed his eyes. „That's brilliant." he said then.  
Camille groaned and Will slapped a hand against his forehead. „Don't tell me you didn't think of that …" he muttered quietly.  
Magnus shook his head. „Will, that's brilliant!" His face lit up. „It's not brilliant, it's the common thing to do, you stupid prick!" Will snapped. „If you act like an asshole, you apologize! And since you obviously missed that part, I suggest you make it very, _very_ big!"  
Camille shook her head. „I can't believe this …" she muttered.

Magnus got up from his chair. „How should I do it?" he asked excited. „You're right, it has to be something big!"  
Will lifted an eyebrow. „Yes, so how about you get your little network moving and find out what the guy likes!"  
Magnus looked confused again. „What do you mean? I could just bring him flowers? Or chocolate! Everybody loves chocolate." he grinned.  
Will snorted. „I don't think clichés will work for Alexander Lightwood. Especially not after what you did. So you have to dig a little deeper than fucking flowers - seriously Magnus! I thought you were the whole flirting expert!"

„I am!" Magnus protested. „But normally I don't have to put up much of a fight! I never had to try to get someone to like me! And Alec completely missed my moves!"  
He could see Camille being the one who slapped a hand against her forehead this time.  
Will, instead, chuckled. „Okay, so how about you find out - for example - what his favorite band is and buy him some concert tickets. Two, to be exact." He hold up his hand when Magnus opened his mouth. „And then you give it to him as a present! And not in the fucking cafeteria, try to catch him alone at his room - and please, for god's sake Magnus, don't fucking stalk him again! And DON'T make him take you to the concert!"  
This time Magnus whined. „But why should I buy two tickets then?"

Camille made something like a crying noise. „How did he get around this much until now?!" she whined at Will, who only shrugged at her.  
„Like he said, he didn't have to fight much. Now, back to the tickets: You have to give him something he never got from you until now!" he explained.  
Magnus cocked his head. „You mean something like a blowjob or so?"  
And now both of his friends where slapping their hands against their foreheads. „NO!" came the simultaneous answer.  
„You give him an OPTION!" Will explained, almost annoyed. „You give him the option to go with a friend and NOT with you! But you can also say that you would really like it, if you two would go together. Just … get some information about the band, say how much you like it as well, bla bla bla. Just … damnit Magnus, you do know how to flirt, just … be charming! Be nice!"

Magnus looked at Will for quite a while, not saying anything. He rubbed his chin, looking like he was thinking. Slowly, he nodded.  
„That's … actually really brilliant." he said then.  
Will shook his head. „It's actually really simple. And whatever he chooses, it's okay, you can't hold it against him or you're an asshole again. And then you do stuff like that again and again. Just small, really small, not harassing or some shit, nothing too much. Just … small, small baby steps. Woo him, Magnus. Until now everybody tried to make you like them, now you have to do the hard work for once. The game as changed for you, my dear friend - although I would've never thought that would ever happen."  
Camille continued shaking her head.  
This was getting even more ridiculous than she thought.

* * *

 **This is iiiit! Finally introducing Will to the story plot (happyyyy about that). I thought for quite a while where I could place him and now I have a perfectly good idea!**

 **I do hope you liked this chapter and if you did, please leave a review :))) I LOVE reading your commentes ;)**  
 **See u soooon 3**


	11. Chapter 11 - Again and Again

**Hellooooow~**

 **I finally finished my semester and aaaaall my exams and I can finally enjoy life again ;D**  
 **I'm sorry it took so long but during finals it's just ... really impossible to concentrate on anything else ... :/**

 **BUT! I'm finally back with a new chapter :) It took a while to get it where I wanted it to go but I finally got an idea so I hope you like it :)))**

 **Emptyabby: Thank you so much :DDDD**

 **BarboraPlow: Thank youuu :))) I was really happy reading about that, I know what you mean. Normally I wait for the last chapter to review but sometimes I just can't help myself ;)**

 **Guest: I knoooooow, I hate myself when I take so long but I just wanna make sure I'm happy with the chapters. Ugh. I hope the next one will be up quicker now that I don't have to study anymore.**

 **So, here we go: ENJOY :D**

* * *

It was a rather warm day. Summer was finally on it's way over and Alec wasn't so happy about it.  
He really couldn't handle the heat that well. He got headaches really often and sometimes he even got a little sick by spending too much time outside.  
His best friend didn't mind that much but he luckily agreed on getting a fan for the room, so Alec was currently enjoying the slight breeze that was swinging around every now and then.  
He knew it was only fanning around the already warm air but it was still better than nothing.  
And like this, he could concentrate on his homework and get some assignments done.  
Of course he would've loved to go out like Isabelle did but even Jace had stayed home to get some work done.  
So they were both equally surprised, when someone knocked on the door. Isabelle couldn't be back and they both didn't wait for anyone.  
Alec looked at Jace, who only shrugged so he got up and opened the door.

Seeing Magnus on his doorstep, Alec immediately wanted to throw the door in his face but the taller boy was obviously quicker than him.  
He pushed a hand and a foot against the door and Alec could've cursed.  
„Good evening, Alexander." Magnus practically purred, making Alec wanting to throw up.  
„Who is it?" he heard Jace call. And yes, for a minute he thought about not saying anything but he decided against it.  
„Magnus." he spat out, glaring daggers at the sparkle boy.  
Immediately Jace got up from his chair and made his way to the door, beside Alec.  
„You're either really stupid or really brave." Jace said then, crossing his arms. „What the hell are you doing here?!"  
Magnus smiled. „I know I might seem like I have nothing but trouble in mind-!" „You do." Alec snapped back. „But I really just need to talk to you?"  
Jace snorted. „How about no? I think you talked enough." Jup, Alec could agree with that.  
Magnus sighed. „I really just need a minute and … I will go on my own again, I promise."  
„You can shove your stupid promises right up your ass!" Alec growled. „Because they don't mean shit."  
The taller boy really didn't seem to like this much resistance. „Please, Alec? Just a minute."  
Jace lifted an eyebrow. „Just say the word, Alec and I punch his sparkly ass into next week."  
Magnus just gave Jace a sloppy smile. „You can try."  
Jace already made a move but Alec grabbed his arm. „You two can test out your testosterone on the playground." He looked at Magnus. „What do you want, Magnus?"  
Magnus looked sideways at Jace, obviously not wanting the blondie around. But Jace didn't seem to want to move at all. And Alec really had no time for this. He sighed deeply. „Jace, it's okay …"  
„You sure?" Jace pressed out, not stopping to glare daggers at Magnus.  
„Yes I'm sure. I'm really capable of throwing doors shut on my own, I had to do that often enough with Izzy." Alec smiled. „And I can still call you if I have to, okay?"  
Jace waited some seconds but then turned and got back to his place. „Fine …"

Alec looked back at Magnus, who gave him a dashing smile, obviously happy about this.  
Alec stepped outside and closed the door, crossing his arms. „Spill." he just said then.  
Magnus pressed his lips together and for the first time, Alec thought he saw him a little nervous. Well, that was odd?  
„Okay so …" Magnus sighed deeply. „I … know a simple ‚sorry' won't cut it here." he started then.  
Alec raised an eyebrow. Was Magnus Bane actually trying to apologize to him?  
„You're right, it won't." The blue-eyed boy said then, shifting to his other foot.  
Magnus sighed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck. „I know, I know … listen, I just … I've been an ass and I'm sorry about that. I guess I did all this really … wrong." Alec opened his mouth to answer to that but Magnus was quicker. „I know! Okay? I just … I came over to say I'm sorry. And since I didn't pick you for the flower or chocolate guy …" He pressed his lips together and then pulled out two tickets.  
Alec blinked and then narrowed his eyes. „I already told you: I'm not going on a date with you!" he said angrily. Seriously!? That idiot apologized and just continued in the same way?!  
„No! I know that!" Magnus said, rolling his eyes. „You made that really clear …" he muttered then and hold out the tickets to Alec. „It's just an apology. You can take whoever you want."  
He pressed his lips together and waited for Alec to take them.

Alec on the other hand, was really confused. Even more as by the apology. He slowly took the tickets and looked at them a little closer for the first time.  
His eyes grew wide. „You got tickets for Fall Out Boy?! How the fuck did you do that?!" he asked then, still staring at the tickets.  
Magnus pursed his lips. „I had to … pull a few strings?" He waved it off. „Doesn't matter. I just … I noticed you liked a status of them on facebook and I just … I didn't know what kind of music you liked so if you don't like them, I'm sorry, I just-!" „No!" Alec interrupted them. „It's … it's great! Thank you!" he said then and finally looked back at Magnus, suddenly seeming to realize who just gave him the tickets.  
He pressed his lips together, feeling a little awkward again.  
Magnus rubbed his arm again, obviously feeling just as weird. „I hope you like them. I don't … want you to take me - I mean, of course I would love to go with you, I love them! Just …. I know you don't like me and I really just wanted to apologize." He looked back at Alec.  
The blue-eyed boy watched Magnus for some time and then started to smile a little. „Thank you, Magnus. These really … mean a lot to me."  
Magnus smiled as well and nodded. „Okay then … I'm just … gonna go." He nodded again, seeming a little lost like this and Alec almost felt sorry for him.  
Instead he just nodded. „Okay, bye …" He closed the door, leaving Magnus standing there.  
Letting out a breath, he looked at the tickets.  
This was … actually freaking amazing.  
He smiled a bit more and made his way back to his desk.

„So?" Jace asked immediately as Alec sat down. „What did he want?"  
Alec just shrugged. „Actually nothing much, just apologize."  
Jace snorted. „Apologize? Magnus? Oh give me a break …" He shook his head. „Please don't tell me you believed that." Alec snorted. „No?" He looked at Jace. „Okay, maybe a bit?"  
„Alec!" Jace whined. „What?! It's not like everything's forgiven, okay? Just … he seemed serious about it. He really apologized and … like you said: it's Magnus. I think he had to google how to apologize before coming here." Alec said then, leaning back in his chair and sighing deeply.  
His best friend shook his head. „You're too fucking nice, Alec. I tell you all the time!"  
„Not just you …" Alec muttered. „Look, you're right. He's Magnus and he's an ass. But at least he apologized. It doesn't mean I like him now, okay? Just … that it was nice."

Jace nodded at the tickets. „And what's that? Another one of his tries for a date?"  
Alec chuckled. „No, actually he gave me two tickets for the Fall Out Boy concert."  
Jace blinked. „What?"  
The dark-haired boy shrugged. „Yeah, just … said I should take whoever I want."  
Jace chuckled. „And of course he didn't mean himself with that?"  
Alec rolled his eyes. „Of course he did somehow but he didn't say it like that. He gave me them so I could take whoever I want and … that's kinda new for him."  
Groaning, Jace fell back into his chair. „Jesus, Alec, please don't be fooled by this!" he whined. „I swear to god, he's an ass! I mean, look at everything he did to you! Just because he's nice now, doesn't make it okay!"  
Alec pressed his lips together. „I know, okay? … It was still nice to hear him apologize. Doesn't change anything, though, don't worry." He grabbed his pen and started working again.  
Jace pursed his lips. „Riiight …" He shook his head and then got back to working again as well.

* * *

Alec was actually thinking about this whole thing for quite some days.  
He wasn't sure what to do with this. Yes of course he was still mad at Magnus. After all, what he did was so not okay!  
But … his gesture was really … nice. And he looked like he meant that apology.  
Why should he only act as if? If he wouldn't want to apologize, he could've just done nothing at all, right?  
And was he really playing with him by lying to him? That wasn't really his way … right?

Sighing deeply, he gave up concentrating on maths and put the book down.  
Seriously, this was so fucked up!  
And he still didn't know who he wanted to take to that concert.  
He really shouldn't take Magnus, he didn't even want to but he still could remember his look when he stood there like a beaten puppy - which wasn't really fair to be honest!  
He pressed his lips together and pulled out his phone.  
Alec really thought about calling his sister. She kinda seemed like an expert in all this … chaos!  
He was about to hit her number, when someone stopped beside him.

Surprised, he looked up but when he saw Camille standing next to him, glaring daggers at him once again, he felt a little sad that it wasn't Magnus like he thought it was.  
Okay, wait what?! What was he thinking!  
Ugh, this was so stupid.  
„Can I help you?" Alec asked then after a few seconds when Camille still hadn't started talking.  
The blonde girl pulled her hair over one shoulder as she bent down to him, not breaking her glare.  
„You're pathetic." she said then, smiling sweetly. „And you will stay away from Magnus, do you hear me?"

Alec narrowed his eyes. „Excuse me?" he asked then. Okay what the fuck?!  
Why should he stay away from Magnus? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?  
Camille didn't really seem to like his answer and she narrowed her eyes.  
„I said: Stay away from Magnus. He's acting all stupid because of you and I won't let you ruin him just because you're the first idiot to give him the cold shoulder."  
Alec looked at her and then snorted, shaking his head.  
„I think you got the wrong person." he said then and started to gather his things.

Camille slammed her hand down on his, stopping him from grabbing his books.  
„I am not joking, Lightwood. You should mind your own business." she snarled.  
„I am!" Alec protested and ripped his hand free. „But I'm not the one who's stalking. That's your precious Magnus. So maybe - like I said - you should talk to him and not me!  
I'm not searching for any reason to see him or talk to him, I am happy if he stays away, okay?!"  
Seriously, he couldn't believe this stupid bitch.

The blonde girl crossed her arms and clicked her tongue. „You're even more stupid than I thought, Lightwood. But," she shrugged. „I guess that can't be helped in your family. Your stupid little sister is just as idiotic as you."  
Alec glared at her. „What is your problem, huh? I'm not interested in your stupid boyfriend, so chill out!" He put his stuff into his bag and stood up, shouldering it.  
Now that he was standing, he could look down at Camille and he had to admit - he liked it!  
Camille smiled. „I do hope you take my advise, Alec. I hate having to make a point."  
Well, that was a big lie, Camille loved making people feel miserable but yes, she still wanted to act all mighty. Alec had to suppress a snort, guessing it would make her even more angry.  
She turned on her heels and walked away from him.

„What the hell …" The dark-haired boy just muttered. He really didn't get Camille or her stupid act but it was nothing new that she was a bitch. „Me and approaching Magnus …" Alec shook his head, snorting. „Seriously …"  
He made his way and dialed Isabelles number, waiting for her to pick up.

„Yo bro~ what's up?" came Isabelles voice after a few rings.  
„‚Yo bro'?" Alec asked confused. „What's up with that?"  
Isabelle chuckled. „Nothing? Just a little joke. So. What's up?"  
Alec sighed. „Camille just payed me a visit."  
„Camille?" came Isabelle's surprised question. „Magnus's Camille?"  
„The one and only." Alec sighed and made his way to his room. „Told me to stay away from Magnus or she would make me pay."  
He could hear his sister snorting. „Yeah right, what the hell? I think she still doesn't realize that it's not you who has to stay away but Magnus."  
Alec shrugged. „That's what I told her but she wouldn't listen."  
„Of course not."  
„So listen, I'm still a little unsure about what to do with these tickets?" Alec asked then.  
„You mean the tickets Magnus gave you?" „Mhm." Alec nodded.  
„Well … use them? Take Jace?"  
„He's already busy and I know it's not really your type of music but … I don't know who else to ask?"  
„Mhm …" was Isabelle's answer. „Well, I could always ask Simon? As far as I remember he liked them."  
„Seriously?" Alec asked as he fished for his keys. „You want me to go with Simon? Do you really think that's a good idea?"  
„Well why not? You like him, don't you? And I think you two are really similar in some points."  
Alec lifted an eyebrow. „Seriously. Me and Simon?"  
Isabelle chuckled. „Yeah, well … like I said: in some points."  
Alec shook his head and opened his door, stepping aside. „Yeah okay, ask him. Maybe not such a bad idea."  
„Okay, great!" Isabelle grinned. „I'll let you know what he said."  
Alec nodded. „Okay, thanks." he smiled.  
„No problem, big bro. See you later~" she chirped.  
Alec chuckled. „Okay, yeah, see you later." He hung up and threw his phone on his desk, letting himself fall onto the bed, sighing deeply.  
Oh well, Simon might not be the worst choice.

* * *

„He still hasn't called me." Magnus whined, letting himself fall onto his bed.  
He heard a snort through the telephone. „Man, you gotta give him some time. After what you pulled? I wouldn't talk to you for months - no scratch that: years!" Will answered to that.  
Magnus sighed deeply. „Why do you always have to be so mean?"  
„I am not mean, you are mean. You stalked the poor boy and now you're surprised he's not jumping on your lap?"  
Magnus sighed another time. „You make it sound so awful."  
Will laughed. „Because it is?! Come on, Mags. Just chill out and relax. Maybe he'll come around sooner than you think."  
„Sooner than I think would be now." Magnus argued and he could almost see Will rolling his eyes.

„Yeah, sure. Whatever." He heard some ruffling through the telephone. „What are you doing?" Magnus asked, turning onto his stomach.  
„Just sorting through some clothes…" Will muttered. „Gotta go in half an hour."  
Magnus lifted an eyebrow. „Uhuh? And where might you be going?"  
Will chuckled. „None of your business."  
Magnus groaned immediately. „Will, no! We discussed this, okay? You gotta stay away from him!"  
„Oh really? You're giving me a speech about staying away from someone?" Will shot back at that. „Relax, Magnus, it's just a movie."  
„Just a movie?! It's never just a movie with you, Will!" Magnus argued. „Please don't do anything stupid, Will, pleeeease!"  
Oh this boy was getting himself into so much trouble.  
„Mags, relax okay? It is just a movie, nothing special. Just two friends … going to the movies." Will said and it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.  
„Uhuh, sure." Magnus rolled his eyes. „You're just forgetting one crucial point: You two are not friends."

Will murmured something but it was too quiet for Magnus to catch it and he just shook his head. Seriously, this disaster was about to become global and it was like they wanted to get caught.  
„How did you even get him to go to the movies with you?" he asked then, playing with some of his hair strands.  
„Well … I uh … asked him?" Will suggested then, chuckling. „Not everyone of us has to go a mile around, plastered with excuses, to finally get a date?"  
Magnus pouted. „Uncalled for."  
„So called for." Will answered. „Okay listen, I gotta hang up, I really have to get ready."  
Magnus rolled his eyes. „Yeah, yeah, packing condoms or what?"  
„You are so full of shit, Magnus."  
„Uhuh, love you too Will."  
Will chuckled. „I know you do. Okay, see you."

He hung up and Magnus let the phone drop, sighing deeply. He crossed his arms and put his chin on top of them. „Seriously …" he just muttered.  
He stared at the wall, wondering what to do.  
Then suddenly he looked up. „Oh god." he muttered to himself. „Oh god!"  
He jumped up. „The movies! That's fucking genius!" he cried and jumped from his bed.

* * *

When someone knocked on the door of their apartment, Alec was sure it was his sister.  
He got up and opened it with the words on his tongue „Hey Izzy." But they got stuck inside his throat when he saw Magnus instead.  
„What are you doing here?" Alec asked surprised.  
„Okay, I know this is really, really awkward." Magnus nodded. „But I have a problem."  
Alec lifted an eyebrow. „And I should care …. why?" he asked then.  
Magnus chuckled. „I know you don't but just … hear me out, okay?"  
Alec crossed his arms, not saying anything.

Magnus took a deep breath. „Okay so, I know you said no date and I swear it isn't but I have two tickets for the new Star Trek movie and Will just cancelled on me and I already payed for them and I swear it's not a date but I hate going alone and I really, really wanted to see this movie and I would buy you some popcorn and never touch you, I swear but please, please, please?"  
Alec blinked. Okay, he had never seen a person talking that quickly besides Isabelle.  
He stared at Magnus for quite some time. „Uh … what?"  
Magnus gulped. „I know it seems weird but everyone else is busy and I just …" he looked down at the two tickets in his hands. „I really wanted to see this movie." he said then.

Alec narrowed his eyes. „You want me … to go to a movie with you?" he asked then, just to make sure.  
Magnus nodded hesitantly.  
„Huh." was Alec's first answer. „Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" was his next question.  
Magnus looked confused. „My girlfriend?"  
„Yeah, you know. Blonde, pretty, bitchy? I think her name is Camille?"  
Magnus cocked his head. „Camille is not my girlfriend."  
„Oh, really? Are you sure she knows that?" Alec asked then, smiling sweetly.  
„Uh … yes? I mean we screw around every now and then but it's nothing serious?"  
„Ahuh." Alec answered to that, nodding. „I really think you should talk to her about that."  
„What? Why?" Magnus asked, looking even more confused.  
Alec just shrugged. „Just saying." He looked at the tickets and pressed his lips together.

„I swear it isn't a date. I just … I hate going to the movies alone. I would buy you some popcorn? Just … please? It could be just going to the movies … as friends?" Magnus begged.  
„We are not friends." Alec shot back. "And how do you even know I like Star Trek?"  
Magnus gulped. „I … don't, actually. I just… you were the first person to pop into my head when I thought about who to ask. I thought you liked science fiction."  
Alec gulped. „I do." And actually he had wanted to see that movie as well.  
He pressed his lips together, not being sure about this at all.

„Please?" Magnus begged. „You wouldn't even have to pay for the ticket, I already spent the money anyway."  
Alec shook his head. „No. If I don't pay for it, it IS like a date so no."  
Magnus blinked. „Is that a … yes?"  
Alec pressed his lips together and then sighed deeply. „Just … let me grab my jacket and throw on some shoes."  
The door shut close and Magnus stared at it.

„Oh my god …" he whispered to himself. „Oh my god!" He couldn't believe this actually worked! He jumped slightly, grinning like an idiot. Oh~ this was so good.  
He bit his lip and pulled out his phone to write to Will.  
‚ _Movie with friends, thanks for the tip ;)'_  
The answer came almost immediately.  
 _‚Oh tell me you did not…!'_  
Magnus grinned like an idiot.  
 _‚Oh yes I did.'_  
In that moment the door opened and Alec came back out. „Okay, let's go."  
Magnus smiled widely and nodded. „Let's go."

* * *

 **Well, well. Magnus may not have gotten the concert but he did get a date *cough* I mean a friendly movie night of course ;D**

 **I hope you liked it and if you do please leave a reviiewwwww :33333 (love theeeem)**

 **See you soooon!**


End file.
